


DIGIMON ADVENTURE: DARK GENNAI'S REVENGE

by Michaelizumi



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Digimon, Digimon/Human Relationships, F/F, Post-Digimon Adventure tri.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelizumi/pseuds/Michaelizumi
Summary: After many years of peace in the Digital world, Dark Gennai returns from the debths of the Digital world and now wishes to Destroy both The Digital world and the Human world with the Help of A new Evil Digimon by the name of Akumon. The Children of the Digidestened must rise to the occasion and defeat Dark gennai and Akumon.
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Original Character(s), Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Mochizuki Meiko/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Tailmon | Gatomon & Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prelude to Darkness  
Michael looked up at the sky. It was a dark purple with black clouds floating through it. He heard a faint humming in the distance. He followed the humming until he recognized the person who was humming, Patamon.  
Tears of joy began to flow down Michael's cheeks as he saw his former partner picking green flowers.  
"Patamon!"  
Patamon looked up from his flower picking and smiled as his former human came closer.  
Michael couldn't hold in his excitement as he ran towards Patamon, she slipped and fell onto the ground. He heard childish giggling and looked up.  
"Gee Mikey, I guess you became such a klutz while iv been gone," Patamon said with a smile on his face.  
Michael quickly got up and pulled his Patamon into a loving hug. Patamon quickly hugged Michael back.  
"I missed you so much, Patamon."  
Tears began to fall from Patamon's eyes as Michael said this.  
"I miss you too Mikey."  
The two sat there for what seemed like hours but in actuality was only two minutes.  
"I'm glad I got to see you...I wish this moment could last forever." Michael looked back down at Patamon.  
"W-why can't it?"  
Patamon smiled and wiped a tear away from Michael's face.  
"You know why silly, you have to wake up soon."  
"I don't have to," Michael said.  
"Yes you do..you have to."  
"What's the wrong Patamon?"  
"Mikey...you know how much I love you, right?"  
"Of course I do. What does this have to do with me waking up?"  
"Something very bad is going to happen, Mikey and it's going to happen very soon."  
"Patamon, what's going to happen?"  
"I can't tell you Mikey but I can tell you that your going to be part of it..please promise me you'll stay safe. Even though you're going to do bad things I still want you to stay safe."  
Michael froze for a moment.  
"What am I gonna do?"  
"I can't tell you that either. I just wanted to warn you to stay safe and Michael, don't forget that no matter how deep you fall, there's always a way back up."  
Patamon then began to fade away.  
"Goodbye Mikey, we'll see each other again someday."  
"Wait, Patamon! What am I gonna do that's so bad?"  
Patamon faded away and Michael quickly woke up.  
He looked around his Dark bedroom and heard the loud snoring of his twin brother, Hatsaharu and his brothers Black Gabumon.  
His own partner, Meicoomon was still sleeping next to him.  
Michael tried to think about what he had Drempt when he heard a loud vibration sound coming from his Desk.  
He got out of bed and grabbed his D-3.  
A Distorted Hologram was projected from the screen, Michael couldn't fully tell who the figure was but he could tell the voice of the figure was masculine.  
"Come find me in the unknown regions, follow these coordinates exactly."  
The Hologram then Disappeared.  
"What?" What the heck was that? Michael thought to himself.  
He then heard Meicoomon making groggy sounds.  
"Mikey? What are you doing up?" Meicoomon asked.  
"I was uh..just getting up to go to the bathroom."  
"Oh ok." Meicoomon then covered herself in a blanket and fell back asleep.  
Michael looked Back down at his D-3, the coordinates were displayed on a screen. Michael didn't know what to do. He wanted to investigate but it was only 2:30 am. He had woken up the other New DigiDestined in the past when he had received a similar Message last year but that had led to the Death of veemon and Patamon and it did say to come alone. Part of Michael thought that it would be illogical to Venture into the unknown regions alone especially since the last time he had escaped the unknown regions, he had left with a severely broken arm.  
Could this have something to do with His dream, was this what Patamon was warning him about?  
His D-3 then began to vibrate again. This time there was a message on the screen. It read: I can help save your sister.  
Now Michael had no idea what was going on. Hoshi was fine, he had read his little sister a Bedtime story just a few hours ago. Michael quietly walked out of the room and checked in his sister's room.  
Hoshi was still sleeping with her partner, Zurumon in her arms. Michael closed the door to his sister's room and thought to himself for a moment.  
What was this message talking about? His sister was fine. Maybe it was Wilhelm trying to pull a Prank or something...then again it could be something serious.   
Michael then shook Meicoomon awake.  
"Mikey, whatever it is your Star wars buddies on YouTube told you, it can wait till morning," Meicoomon said while trying to fall back asleep.  
"Meicoomon, this is serious. We have to investigate something in the Digital world."  
Meicoomon oped her eyed in surprise.  
"Really, what's wrong?"  
"I'll tell you on the way."  
"Ok, just let me wake up Haru and Black gabumon.  
"No, let them sleep. This is big enough for just you and me to handle."  
"Uh..sure," Meicoomon said with slight worry in her voice.  
Michael then turned on his laptop and the two were transported to there palace in the Digital world.  
When they arrived most of the refugee and orphan Digimon that called this place home were asleep. Michael and Meicoomon walked Stealthily as not to wake anyone up. The only Digimon that noticed the two was one of Michael's other Digimon partners, Lopmon.  
She jumped down from her hammock and landed on Michael's head.  
"What are you two doing here? Lopmon asked.  
"Ssshhh! You wanna wake up the whole palace?" Michael whispered.  
"So what are you two doing here this late at night?" Lopmon whispered back.  
"Michael and i are going out to investigate a Disturbance," Meicoomon said.  
"Please let me come, I'm so bored here. I wanna see some action."  
"No, you're too young. You only just Digivolved last year." Michael  
"Ya and I saved your butt in the process."  
"You weren't trying to save me when you Digivolved, you were trying to get your revenge on Aruamon."  
"So? I still saved you and by the way, doesn't the fact that I stayed with you guys instead of returning to my island prove that I want to be a DigiDestined Digimon?"  
"She has a point Mikey," Meicoomon said.  
Michael pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.  
"Fine but keep quiet."  
Lopmon nodded her head but before the three could go anywhere else, Meicoomon pulled Michael into his room at the palace.  
"What are you doing?"  
"If we're going somewhere in the Digital World, I don't want you wearing just a T-shirt and boxers."  
Michael rolled his eyes and changed into his usual outfit.  
"Satisfied?"  
"Yes, I am."  
The three made their way to the Hanger bay where the palace's former owner had kept all his vehicles.  
"Is it really so far away that we have to use one of these? I mean can't mammothmon get us there?" Meicoomon asked.  
"He's not here, he left to go rejoin his herd in the Desert."  
"Why?"  
Michael's face turned red with embarrassment.  
"Its mating season..he'll be back when it's over."  
Meicoomon and Lopmon both looked grossed out when they heard this.  
"And he just told you this?" Meicoomon asked.  
"Ya, why?"  
"I'm going to have a little chat with Mammothmon when he comes back. I don't like what he's telling you."  
"Fine, let's just grab one of these vehicles and follow the coordinates to the location."  
"Sorry but you're not going anywhere, not in any of these anyway."  
The voice belonged to a Biyomon trying to get an oil stain out of her feathers.  
"Biyomon? What are you doing here?"  
"I'm not who you think I am. Andrea hired me a week ago to help with repairs...so you think all Biyomon look Alike?"  
"What, uh...of course, I don't, I just thought that..."  
"Calm down, I was just joking but back to what I was talking about before, none of these vehicles are going anywhere. We're still waiting on replacement parts for everything."  
Michael thought to himself for a moment then looked back at the Biyomon.  
"Say Biyomon, how would you like to come along with us?"  
The Biyomon looked surprised.  
"Are you serious?" Biyomon asked.  
"I sure am, we need a Digimon with the ability to fly."  
Meicoomon narrowed her eyes at Michael and tried to get his attention but he ignored her.  
"Well...I mean, I can fly but I haven't ever really Digivolved past my rookie stage."  
Michael pulled out his D-3 and showed it to the Biyomon.  
"I can help with that," Michael said.  
Michael pressed the central button on his D-3 and the Biyomon immediately began to feel herself change.  
Biyomon Digivolve to Saberdramon!  
The three looked in amazement at the black firebird.  
"where are we going?" Saberdramon asked.  
"We have to follow these coordinates exactly."  
Michael then showed her the coordinates on his D-3's screen.  
Saberdramon nodded then grabbed Michael by his hoodie and threw him on her back.  
Lopmon jumped up beside Michael while Meicoomon didn't move.  
"Meicoomon, what are you waiting for, let's go," Michael yelled down to his partner.  
"Mikey, I'm just not so sure we should be doing this without the others. Don't you think we should wake them up or at least wait till tomorrow."  
"There's no time for that! We have to go now!"  
"No!"  
Michael was a bit taken aback by this. For as long as he could remember, Meicoomon had never yelled at him in anger.  
"Michael Izumi you are not going anywhere! We are going to go back home and wait till tomorrow morning and tell everyone Then, now get off Saberdramon and let's go!"  
The two looked at each other for a moment then Michael looked away.  
"No."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said no. Your not my mother, Meicoomon. I don't automatically have to do whatever you say!"  
Now it was Meicoomon's turn to be shocked. Michael had never talked this way to her before.  
Come to think of it, he did seem to be shorter with people lately and he had also gotten into a bad argument with his classmates from cram school.  
"Mikey, why are you acting like this? You were never an angry person before. Please just tell me what's wrong and I promise we will help you."  
Meicoomon looked at her tamer with pleading Eyes but Michael's face did not change.  
"Meicoomon, you can stay here and wake everyone else up back home or you can come with me and we can discover who sent me this message and be back home before anyone wakes up,your choice."  
Meicoomon thought to herself for a moment then nodded her head.  
"Ok..I'll come."  
Saberdramon grabbed Meicoomon in her beak and put her beside Michael. She then took off into the night sky.  
Tapirmon woke up and floated towards the source of the sound and watched as the group of four flew out of the hangar bay.  
"I wonder where there going?" Tapirmon asked herself. As she left the hanger, she noticed Michael's smartphone on the ground, he must have dropped it when they took off. She was still wondering what her tamer and the other three Digimon were doing? Maybe the other humans would know.  
Tapirmon knew the code to Michael's phone since he had told her a few weeks ago.  
Tapirmon began to scroll through Michael's contacts and began to call the other New DigiDestined, maybe they would know where he was going.  
(Two hours later, border of the unknown regions)  
Lopmon looked in amazement at the ocean below them. She had never actually been that close to the ocean before. She had always watched it from the trees. Her mother had never allowed her to go anywhere near the seashore because she was worried about her getting swept away in the tides. The only time Lopmon had ever been close to the ocean before today was when her mother had tried to sacrifice the Other New DigiDestined to Aruamon.  
Lopmon then felt a teardrop from her left as she began to think about her mother.  
She knew her mother wasn't a great mon, not since she had learned about the other sacrifices her mother and the other elders of the tribe conducted but Evan so she still  
Missed her mother. Lopmon hen felt herself slipping off Saberdramon's back! She tried to grab onto one of Saberdramon's feathers but it was too late, she closed her eyes and readied herself for instant death when she felt a hand grab onto her ears.  
"Lopmon, be careful!" Michael said as he pulled her up and put her beside him.  
Lopmon looked back down at the ocean than at Michael.  
"I'm sorry, Michael."  
Michael's angry face turned back to normal as he saw the look of sadness in her eyes.  
"It's ok...just make sure you pay attention. I've lost a lot of Digimon partners, I don't want you to be one of them."  
Lopmon smiled then hugged his arm.  
"I won't, I promise."  
"Hey guys, I hate to interrupt the moment but we're approaching our Destination," Saberdramon said as they approached a large island covered by an enormous Stormcloud.  
"Saberdramon, land by that rock formation," Michael said as they got closer.  
As Saberdramon landed, Michael, Lopmon, and Meicoomon prepared to disembark.  
"Wait here till we get back," Meicoomon said as the three entered the storm cloud.  
Michael felt a strange sense of deja vu as they entered. Yes, he had been here before when Aruamon had shown him the glove that held the universal crests.  
Lopmon jumped onto Michael and tried to crawl into his hoodie pocket, unfortunately, she was too big.  
"Lopmon what are you doing?!"  
"You didn't say we were coming back here! Let's turn around now and go back to the palace!"  
"Lop..." Michael stopped talking when he noticed Meicoomon's hackles going up.  
"Meicoomon, you too?"  
Meicoomon answered in a more Sirius Stone.  
"I don't know why Mikey but I can feel an evil presence here.  
One I haven't felt for years."  
"At last." booming voice Deep inside the storm cloud said.  
"Are you the one who sent me that message?" Michael yelled into the Darkness.  
"I am..I'm so glad you came Michael. You and Meicoomon."  
The mist in the cloud began to lift. Michael, Lopmon, and Meicoomon all walked deeper into the cloud. As they did so they noticed several sickly looking gazimon working on 2 cloning Pods. Across from the pods was an enormous yellow tank filled with misshapen body parts of Digimon. Meicoomon walked over to it.  
"Meicoomon get away from that!"  
Meicoomon ignored what her tamer said then pointed at the body parts in the tank.  
"Mikey look... it's me."  
Michael walked up to the tank and saw that Meicoomon was right. All the body parts floating around in the tank were cloned body parts "See, this place is evil, we should just go home and never come back," Lopmon said with obvious fear of her voice.  
"No! We came this far to find this Digimon, were not turning back just because you're afraid."  
"Aruamon trained you well. I can feel your hatred, anger and most important of all your fear it is exhilarating." The voice in the distance said.  
"Aruamon is dead. We killed him and the three of us will do the same to you unless you tell me everything you know about my sister!"  
"Do not threaten me, boy!" A loud crack of thunder sounded throughout the storm cloud!  
The three continued to walk even deeper into the cloud.  
Michael looked up and noticed several tall statues lining there path.  
"Who are you?" Michael asked as the three went deeper into the cloud.  
"You don't know, me but I know you, Michael Izumi. Iv known about you before you were even born."  
Michael's grip on his D-3 tightened.  
"Aruamon told me the same thing..he watched over the wrong person."  
The voice gave them a cackling laugh.  
"Did he now?"  
Michael could see a humanoid shape in the distance and walked closer to it.  
"How do you know all this?"  
"I know many things, the Dark powers of the Digital world offer things that some may consider.. Unnatural."  
The fog lifted and revealed the Decaying body of Dark GENNAI!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark gennai wishes to make an evil clone of Meicoomon

Meicoomon hissed and immediately Digivolved into Meicrackmon and pulled michael away from Dark gennai.  
Most of Dark gennai's body had rotted away, his left leg and right hand were gone. Most of his face was nothing but skull, his body was hooked up to a massive life support system.  
"Are you the one who sent me the message?" Michael asked.  
The part of Dark gennai's face that could smile did.  
"Yes I am, I wanted you and me to finally meet face to face."Dark gennai answered.  
"You mean face to what's left of your face."  
Dark gennai then looked up with his one good eye and gave Meicrackmon smile.  
"Hello, Meicrackmon. It's so good to see you after all these years."  
Meicrackmon snarled and was about to rip Dark gennai out of his life support when Michael stopped her.  
"No!"  
It took all the strength Meicrackmon could muster to not grab Dark gennai and crush his head like a grape. She reluctantly stepped back.  
"You said in your message that you could save my sister. What does she need saving from?"  
"I know you have read the ancient texts as I have and we both know your sister is extraordinary, she will one day become the one DigiDestined that will have immense power and lead both Digimon and DigiDestined into a new age..however she will not live to see the fruits of her labor, she shall be betrayed by her brother...you."  
"I would never kill my sister!"  
"You will one day. You will grow envois of her power and when she comes to your help, you will kill her but don't feel too bad, in the end, your Sororicide won't be of your own Doing, it will be because of that Dark spore in the back of your neck."  
Michael felt the back of his neck.  
"Wha-i don't have dark spore!"  
"Oh yes, you do. When lady Devimon attacked you with her Darkness wave and you breathed in her toxic gas, you inhaled one of her Dark spores and as the years go on, you will become angrier and more ambitious and then your natural hunger for power will take over and then..."  
"Stop it!"  
"Does the truth anger you, do you perhaps wish to change the future?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"There is a way to change the future."  
Michael was about to speak up but Meicrackmon covered his mouth with her hand.  
"How are we supposed to know if you're telling the truth, your not exactly known for your honesty," Meicrackmon said.  
"I understand if you won't believe me but I'm sure you both will believe me if you read from the ancient texts themselves."  
One of the sickly Gazimon came out of the mist and gave a large book to Meicrackmon.  
"Turn to prophecies of the apocalypse, page 8."  
Michael and Meicrackmon both turned to the specific section.  
And the brother of Darkness shall grow envious and will strike down his sister in cold blood. He shall then be cast out and his guilt shall drive him into madness.  
"This still doesn't prove anything, you could have had your minions write this for you," Meicrackmon said.  
"I did not write that. It was written by an Albino Tentomon poet who went mad after writing that book. Do you really think I would go to such great lengths to deceive you ?"  
"Yes."  
"If you still don't believe me then let my Doctors look at you, they will only confirm that the dark spore has already made its way to your brain."  
Several more of the sickly gazimon came out of the shadows with medical equipment. Meicrackmon went into a rage and grabbed the one closest to Michael and threw him against one of the statuses! Another one with a scalpel stabbed Meicrackmon in her left leg! She made a pain-filled roar and grabbed the gazimon that stabbed her and broke its neck! Two more came out and were about to attack when Dark Gennai called for them to stop!  
The two gazimon stood in place while Meicrackmon stared at dark gennai. He could see the look of bloodlust in her eyes. This was what he loved about her.  
"Oh look what you have done.  
You've killed most of my doctors, how else will we stop the Dark spore now?"  
"I know for a fact your lying. I don't know how you survived but I want you to know that I will enjoy killing you and after I'm done killing you, I'll kill every last one of your cronies then were going to leave this island and never come back." As Meicrackmon finished saying this, a drop of her drool landed on Dark gennai's face and slide down into his one good eye.  
"Very well. Go ahead and kill me but in two Weeks time when the Digital world begins to decay and you and your beloved humans are left here to die alongside countless other innocent Digimon, don't blame me for it."  
"Hold on, why is the Digital world going to end in two weeks? I thought the Digital world wasn't going to truly end for 20 years?" Michael asked.  
"I thought so as well but alas it seems we were both wrong."  
Tell me, Michael, do you remember all those Destructive vessels that Aruamon was using?"  
"Yes. After Hoshi killed Aruamon, they all lost power and fell into the ocean. We couldn't find them after everything had settled down, we just assumed that's they had sunken to the bottom of the ocean." Michael answered.  
"Well, you were right in away.  
They would have sunk into the ocean if a certain Digimon hadn't found them. One of Aggoramon's still living followers found them and was able to get them working again, he knew his master had been brought back to life and wanted to re-join his master but by the time he got close, you had killed Aggoranon beneath lady Devimon's temple. Once he found out, he decided to finish his master's plans and Destroy the Digital world and now with fleet vessels at his beck and call this makes his goal much easier to grasp. The vessels are now firing at full power into the core of the Digital world as we speak,in two weeks' time, the core will collapse on itself and the Digital world will follow soot, almost every Digimon that still lives in the Digital world will die. The few who do survive will flee to the human world and your sister will lead them into peaceful coexistence with the Humans and then, of course, you will kill her and go insane."  
Michael then activated his crest weapon and pointed it at the good side of Dark Gennai's face.  
"I will never kill my sister, you told me there was a way to save my sister, tell me!"  
"Isn't it obvious, stop Akumon from destroying the Digital world!"  
"Where do I find Akumon?"  
"Use this."  
Another Gazimon came out of the shadows and gave Michael a black D-3.  
"Wait this was Ken's D-3, it was lost years ago. How did you get it?"  
"Aruamon wasn't the only one with spies. Go now, return to your fellow DigiDestined."  
Michael turned around and was about to walk back to Saberdramon when he stopped.  
"Hold on, when we walked in here, we found a huge tank filled with Deformed clone body parts, why do you have those?"  
"I admire Meicoomon and ever since I stole her Darkness, I've tried to replicate it.  
You know Meicrackmon, you could stay here and allow me to take some DNA from you, then I would have a perfect replica of you."  
Meicrackmon grabbed Dark gennai by the head and pulled him out of his life support system and slammed his body into the ground!  
"Where's all this anger coming from? Maybe its because I didn't take as much of your darkness as I thought."  
Meicrackmon then tightened her grip on Dark gennai's head until she heard a wet cracking sound! She then wiped the blood from her hands and grabbed Michael. She then covered his eyes, a child like Michael shouldn't have to see things like this, Meicrackmon thought to herself. Lopmon jumped on her back as the large feline Digimon walked away.  
The gazimon began to Dispose of there fallen master and while they were doing this one of the cloning pods opened and a healthy Dark Gennai walked out, one of the gazimon gave his master a new black robe.  
"Did everything go as expected, master?"  
"O yes it did. In a few hours' time Michael will go back and tell his little friends about Akumon and soon after they will come out here to find him and then the real fun will begin. Tell me, were you able to get a sample?"  
"Yes, master." The gazimon then showed a large clump of Meicrackmon's fur."  
"Perfect."  
To be continued


	3. Chapter 3: old wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and meicoomon get separated in the unknown regions meanwhile Dark gennai fi ishes working on his meicoomon clone

Chapter 3: old wounds 

Saberdramon flew through the cold night. Ever since they had left the island, everyone had remained silent, it made Lopmon uncomfortable.

"So..um I guess we should be back to the palace in no time ah?" No one answered.

Lopmon knew Michael and Meicoomon were Sad or in meicoomon's case angry as heck. She had to do something to get their spirits up, she used to do it all the time with the other children in her tribe whenever they were sad. She grabbed Michael's D-3 out of his pocket and yelled: hey Mikey, Think fast!

Lopmon threw the D-3 at Michael and it hit him hard in the back of the head!

"Ow! Lopmon, what the heck?!" 

"Are you ok, Mikey?" Meicoomon asked as she felt his head for a bump. 

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to get you two out of your funk," Lopmon said apologetically.

"So you wanna make us happy by throwing things at Mikey?" Meicoomon asked.

"I'm sorry." 

"It's fine, I know you were just trying to lighten our moods or at least now I do," Michael said as he patted lopmon lovingly on the head.

Out of the corner of his eye, Michael noticed a large fireball flying towards them.

"Saberdramon tur-" 

It was too late, the fireball hit Saberdramon in the stomach and she immediately fell to the ground! Saberdramon De-Digivolved back to Biyomon and fell into unconsciousness.

Lopmon spits up some Mud.

"Ow, what hit us?" Lopmon asked meicoomon as she got up.

"Not sure, that fireball came out of nowhere." Meicoomon looked around and didn't see  
Michael or Biyomon anywhere.

"Where's Michael?!" 

Lopmon looked around and didn't see Michael or Biyomon anywhere.

"I don't know but don't worry, I'm sure they're around here somewhere." 

Meicoomon started freaking out like she did when she lost Meiko all those years ago.

"Oh my god, where could he be?!  
Where's my Baby?!!" 

"Will you calm down, we'll find him and Biyomon, I'm sure they didn't land that far away from us." 

"But-but what if he landed in a swamp and got eaten by Crocodiles?" 

"There are no crocodiles in the Digital world."

"You don't know that you only lived on one island your whole life! Right now he could be being eaten alive by grizzly bears or being mauled by Tigers and mountain lions." 

Lopmon sighed.

"Drop the worried mom act please, it's getting annoying.   
Look I know your worried about mike, I am too but freaking out like this isn't going to help us find him. Also meicoomon, I hate to tell you this but Michael isn't your son."

A Dark aura began to appear around meicoomon, she then began to slowly Change into her Saltation form! 

"What were you saying?" Saltation Meicoomon asked

"Um, nothing," Lopmon said.

"Good, let's go." Saltation Meicoomon said as she grabbed lopmon and jumped from tree to tree. 

(The Human world, Izumi residence) 

Hatsaharu Izumi opened his eyes as he heard his cell phone ring.

When he saw the caller i.d he was surprised to see it was Michael calling him.

Haru looked into the bunk below his and noticed his twin wasn't in there. Haru then answers the call and before he could say anything he heard Tapirmon's sobs.

"Hey, hey, hold on Tapirmon. I can't understand a word your saying. Michael was at the palace? No Tapirmon, I'm sure that Michael is not Abondining you forever..ya I'll be right there." 

"What's going on?" Black gabumon asked as she woke up.

"Seems my little brother has gone on another one of his solo missions and Tapirmon is crying her eyes out thinking he's left her behind. We gotta go to the palace." 

Black gabumon yawned.

"Ok." She said as she climbed down the bunk bed.

"What are you doing?" 

Haru turned his head and saw his younger sister and her partner Zurumon standing in the Doorway.

"Hoshi, go back to bed," Haru said.

Hoshi looked around the room for a moment then asked.

"Where's onii-chan?" 

"Ya and where's onee-chan?" Zurumon asked.

Haru pitched the bridge of his nose.

"I can't deal with this right now, go back to bed!" 

Hoshi's eyes narrowed.

"No, I'm coming with you to the Digital World to save onii-chan!" 

"Fine...c'mon." 

Hoshi smiled.

"Ok just let me change." 

(The Digital world, 9 minutes later) 

Haru, Hoshi, black gabumon and Zurumon crossed over and found Tapirmon crying.

Hoshi immediately ran over to Tapirmon. 

"What's wrong, Tapirmon?" Hoshi asked.

"He left me! Mikey left and didn't take me with him and now he's gone forever and I'll never see him again! I knew he never liked me, that's why he didn't take me with him." 

Hoshi took out a napkin and gave it to Tapirmon.

"C'mon Tapirmon, you know that's not true. Onii-chan loves you very much... it's just, you know how he thinks that he's smarter than everyone else. There was probably just a small incident in one of the Cities and Mikey didn't want to wake you up." 

"But he should have woken me up, I'm his Digimon partner! I want to go into battle and protect him, I want to pay him back after he saved me from Matthew but he won't let me...I know he doesn't love me the way he does Meicoomon but I still want to prove I'm a useful Digimon." 

"Hey c'mon, you know Mikey loves you very much.

"You think so?" 

"I know so. When Mikey gets back and he hears how sad you've been, he's going to spend more time with you, take you out on missions heck I bet he'll let you stay with us back on earth." 

Tapirmon's face began to lighten up.

"You really think so?" 

"I know so, now you go back to bed while Haru and I find Mikey." 

"No..I'd like to help you guys find him. Before they left I overheard Michael talking about this message he got on his D-3 and after that, I heard they were heading for the unknown regions." 

"Did you hear what the message was about?" Haru asked.

"No, but I could probably find it for you." 

"How can you do that?" 

"A while ago Michael synced his phone up with his D-3 in case something happened to it in battle. If he gets a message on his D-3 a copy of it will be sent to his phone, I can show them to you." 

Tapirmon showed Haru the messages, his eyes went wide as he read both messages.

"We have to call the others." 

(Dark gennai's island) 

The gazimon continued to work through the night. Dark gennai looked into the large yellow tank as a body began to form in the liquid. Unlike Meicoomon, this Digimon's fur was black with white patches of fur, her eyes would be a violet red instead of green, her teeth were sharper than that of a piranha.

"When will she be done?" 

"Not that long, master." 

Inside the tank, the Dark Meicoomon opened its eyes and gave all that watched it a Horrifying smile.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Meicoomon begins her path of Destruction while The other New DigiDestined begin to serch for Michael.

Chapter 4: The Destruction of Dark Meicoomon 

Dark gennai watched as Dark Meicoomon came out of the tank and tried to shake off the yellow liquid that had given her life. 

"Do you know what you are?" Dark gennai asked.

"Yes...I am Destruction, I am pestilence, I am Death incarnate." She answered.

Dark gennai smiled.

"Very good, follow me." 

Dark Meicoomon followed her master as they walked up to several large screens.

"Look at these screens and the being on them, do you feel drawn to any of them?" 

Dark Meicoomon looked at all the screens then back to one in the middle.

"I feel Drawn to two of these Beings." 

"Oh, who?" 

"The large angry feline, she bears a striking resemblance to me." 

"Very good..that is your mother, Meicoomon." 

"I feel a connection with someone else on the screen." 

"O really, who else?" 

"The human boy with the red hair...its not as strong but I still feel something...who is he?" 

"He is your mother's second partner. They vary close..much like mother and son." 

"So that would make him my Brother?" 

"I suppose in a way, yes." 

"Can I meet them? I want to have some personal time with my Mother and older brother." 

"You will get that chance, I promise you but for now we have more pressing matters to attend to." 

A portal opened in front of the two.

"Shall we?" 

The two stepped through the portal. 

"Where are we going?" 

"I'm going to show you something very important." 

The portal transported the two  
To an open desert. 

"How do you feel?" 

Dark Meicoomon wiggled her toes in the sand.

"Warm...the ground here feels very warm." 

"Make sure not to walk rhythmically might wake up the sandworms."

Dark Meicoomon looked around the sand and followed Dark gennai as they approached a tall mountain. 

Dark Meicoomon tried her best to not walk rhythmically but she slipped on a sand Beatle and fell on her face.

The ground began to shake and a gigantic reddish-brown sandworm burst out of the sand! 

It gave out a loud screech and lunged downward at Dark Gennai!  
Dark Meicoomon jumped into the air and clawed her way through the sandworm's body until she came out through the other side.

The sandworms let out a pain-filled scream before it fell to the ground and died.

Dark Meicoomon wiped the massive amount of Black worm blood off of her body.

Dark gennai gave har a small clap as she did so.

"Well done, you've proven yourself to be quite the exterminator...I think you will prove to be very useful." 

"Uh thank you." 

"Your welcome." 

Dark Meicoomon looked around the desert. 

"Why are we here?" 

"Look at the bottom of that mountain, tell me what you see." 

Dark Meicoomon squinted and saw a large opening.

"I see a cave..is there anything in there?" 

"Yes, something very Dark and very powerful." 

"What is it?" 

"Do you know of the Crimson sapphire?" 

"Yes, it's the most powerful artifact in the Digital world. You made sure to implant that knowledge into my Brain. Why are you asking about it, from what the knowledge you gave me, the Crimson Sapphire is still in the hands of the New Digidestened." 

"It is but what those children don't know that there is an object in the Digital World that is even stronger, the azure garnet. It's been lost in the Digital world for a millennium, it hasn't been found because all the famous treasure hunters were looking in the wrong place, iv tracked it here to the unknown regions, by my calculations it should be within that mountain and once the slaves find it our ultimate goal can be reached." 

"Did you say, slaves?" 

"Yes it's very sad that we have to resort to these measures but unfortunately it's necessary in order to better our chances of finding the azure garnet." 

"Why do we need to find the azure garnet?" 

"I'm glad you asked. You see Dark Meicoomon, the azure garnet is so powerful that we can't let it be found by some random Digimon and let them use it for there own nefarious purposes, we must find it and keep it safe so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands." 

"Ok, but wouldn't it be better just to keep it hidden? I mean we are deep into the unknown regions and this Barron desert is dangerous Enough so the odds of it being found by anyone else in minimal." 

Dark gennai gave her a Dissaproving glare.

"That's still too big a chance to take besides we have to find it soon because the New Digidestened will be here within a matter of days and they will want to take the azure garnet for themselves and we can't allow that." 

"But wouldn't it be a good idea to give it to them for safekeeping?" 

Dark gennai stopped and looked back down at her.

"I wish we could but they are corrupt and would only wish to use the garnet for there own devices, the new Digidestened already control most of the Digital world and if they get the garnet then they would have  
the power to take over the unknown regions as well but if we find the garnet, we can stop them from ever returning to the unknown regions." 

"And then what? Would we liberate the rest of the Digital world?" 

"In time, yes. Anyway, I have a special mission for you." 

"What is it?" 

"Remember earlier when I showed you all those camera shots and you saw the picture of the red-haired boy?" 

"Yes." 

"I want you to find him and bring him back here to me." 

Dark Meicoomon smiled.

"Really? I get to meet my big brother?" 

"Yes, you do." 

(Palace of the new Digidestened) 

Atsuko Kamiya wiped the gunk out of her eyes as she tried to listen to what Hatsaharu was saying.

"Haru, please tell me why you woke Biyomon and me up?" 

"Ya, I was having a good dream about being crowned the cupcake queen," Biyomon said.

" I'm so sorry my brother and your boyfriend went missing, I know how inconvenient it is for you," Hatsaharu replied sarcastically.

"So you have no idea where he is?" Anna kido asked.

"Not much of an idea anyway, all I do know is that he received these coordinates that lead to somewhere in the unknown regions," Haru said.

"Was there anything else in the message besides the coordinates?" Koji Ichijouji asked.

Haru's facial expression turned to one of nervousness.

"Nope, already checked." 

"Can I see the coordinates?" 

"Uh sure, I'll text it to you." 

"You can't just let me see Mike's phone?" 

"Uh no because I forgot his number code." 

"Andrea, while I look at the coordinates, could you warm up the sail barge?" 

"I can't, all our vehicles are still waiting on new parts, apparently Boss geckomon jr didn't like keeping his vehicles in operating order," Andrea said.

"Well, how long do we have to wait for them?" Wilhelm kido asked.

"They were supposed to be here last week but now they won't be here till next month." 

"Can't we just go there on our partners?" Hoshi asked. 

"We can't, they would run out energy before they even got close to the unknown regions," Hideki kido said.

"There is another way, children." 

Everyone looked to the entrance of the hanger and saw archamonda standing in the doorway with a cup of tea.

"What are you doing out of the Dungeon?" Matthew Ishida asked.

"I let myself out, you should really change the bars, there far too brittle." 

"Why are you here?" Yami Takaishi asked.

"To offer help. Since your leader is deep in the unknown regions and you have no transport I may have a way to get you to your destination." 

"How?" Cody Hida jr asked.

"Simple, we use the portal beneath Lady Devimon's temple."

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5: more digimon more problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Biyomon meet some new Digimon in a swamp and Dark Meicoomon makes her first move.

Chapter 5: More Digimon, more problems part 1

Michael opened his eyes and noticed he was in a small hut.

He rubbed his head and felt the Bandage around his head.

"Ow."

Michael got up and looked out of the hut to see he was in a small swamp.

"Where am I?"

"We're still in The Unknown regions,this is where we landed."

Michael turned around and saw Biyomon washing his orange Hoodie.

"How did we get here?" Michael asked.

"We were flying back from that Island when a fireball came out of nowhere and blew us out of the sky! We both fell into the swamp, you must've landed on a rock or something because you were out cold and bleeding, I grabbed your body and swam us back to shore." Biyomon said

"Did you make this hut too?"

"Actually no. After I Dragged you back to shore I found this hut, some Digimon who once lived here probably abandoned it."

Michael was shocked as Biyomon turned around and saw that half of Biyomon's feathers had turned completely black.

"Biyomon, what happened?!"

"Oh...this, well when I got hit by that fireball, it burned all the feathers of my left side but it's ok, I can still fly and luckily the fire didn't reach my skin so it's all good."

Biyomon was then surprised when Michael pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry I got you into this, Biyomon. If I hadn't asked you to take us here then you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Michael, it's fine, really."

Once I begin moulting these feathers will fall out and my new pink ones will grow in and I'll be back to normal besides I'm glad you chose me. You see I grew up in a poor family of scavengers on file island and well there was barely any food and too many of us so one day when my mom took me out fishing she said that she had to go back to camp to get more bait and well she never came back, I was young so I had no idea how to get back to camp. After a few days, I eat all the fish I had caught so I decided to find some food and after a while, I made my way to a small port and spent the next few years working for food on a fishing boat and later on I ended up in Sabaku city,a gazimon there taught me how to repair vehicles so I could earn money in the city and 4 years later Boss geckomon hired me to work in his hanger bay and fix up all his vehicles and then his son took over and eventually you guys took over the palace and here we are but to get back to what I was saying earlier, I'm glad you picked me, back when I was living in Sabaku city I heard about what you and your parents did and I would always see you and your friends on the news when I was on break and well every time I would see you guys and your partners I always felt inspired and wanted to have a relationship like that.”

Micheal then remembered when his Patamon partner had told him those same words two years ago.

[ flash back]

“you saved me...but why?”

Patamon smiled and said: Because ever since the day I hatched I had always wanted to be a Digidestend Digimon and a real Digidestned Digimon wouldn't let his human partner die in some temple.”

Micheal was surprised by this statement.

"what do you man partner?’ Micheal asked.

“ You and me ya big silly, do you really think that after all that you and I wouldn’t be DigiDestined and Digimon besides scar Gatomon and Veemon are still in there eggs so you definitely need a partner. You and I are going to be the best team and the best of Buddy’s ever, just you wait Mikey.”

Before Patamon could say anything else Michael pulled the orange Digimon into a loving hug.

Patamon then closed his eyes and hugged him back.

(The present)

"Biyo..thank you."

"Its no problem..so are we partners now or was this just a temporary thing?"

Michael hesitated for a moment.

He already had 6 Digimon partners, could he really take another? He was a Universal DigiDestined and as such he would have many Digimon partners throughout his life and most of them if not all of them he would have at the same time but still, it was hard enough to try and give them all equal attention and Michael hated to admit it but he was barely ever able to give each of them the attention they deserved.

"Biyo, I'm sorry but..." Michael was interrupted by a large magnetic net being thrown over them!

Three Digimon came out of the Forest a Renamon with gray fur, a modoki-betamon, and a Bakemon came out of the woods.

"Let's take the prisoners to camp and find out what they know." The gray Renamon said.

(Beneath The temple of lady Devimon)

"Ew, this place stinks."Andrea said.

"I agree, there are large amounts of mold down here, this can't be good for our health." Hawkmon said.

"Crame it in your beak, bird boy! I grew up here and I didn't complain about it." Tri Gatomon said.

"She's got a point, you Digimon that are raised in the Human world are too soft," Gaomon said.

"Don't listen to him, he's just old and grumpy," Kunemon whispered into Hawkmon's ear.

Archamonda finally reached the large transport at the very bottom of the temple.

"What is this place?" Atsuko asked.

"Before TV's large portals like this were used for travel throughout the digital world and the human world, this portal was originally meant for the first Digidestened of fear.  
If we can gain access to it then it can transport us to wherever your leader is." Archamonda said as she showed them the room.

"Did mike know about this place because it could have come in handy like a Billion times," Wilhelm asked.

"O yes, your leader knew of this place, he used it shortly after Discovering Meicoomon's egg. It can only be accessed by a Digidestened of fear or there Digimon. I need Tri-Gatomon, Tapirmon and Gaomon to place their hands on the slab, while they are doing so they have to wonder were there Tamer is, once then the portal will transport everyone to his exact location.

“And your sure this things gonna work?” Gaomon asked.

“of course it will, if it worked for your Tamer once I'm sure it can work for all of us.”

Tri Gatomon, Gaomon, and tapirmon each touched the slab and thought about their human partner.

The room was then flooded with bright yellow light, each child’s personal fear came into there minds immediately, each of them feeling immense pain as voices of Humans and Digimon long-dead screamed into there ears and then it was gone. Atsuko opened her eyes and looked into a beautiful blue sky.

“where are we?” She asked Archamonda.

”Where in the unknown regions my dear. This is Where the Digital world will end.”

[ Deep in the swamp]

Renamon opened the net and dumped Michael and Biyomon out of the net.

“What the heck was that for ?” Biyomon yelled.

“I didn’t give you permission to speak.” The gray Renamon said.

“I don’t need permission to speak, You and your goons kidnapped me and my tamer for no reason at all!"

The gray renamon. Smacked biyomon hard across the face and then threw her against a thick oak tree!

“I assure you that I have every right to take you and your human partner! These are our lands and I will not let you harm my tribe as you have with the others!”

Michael rushed over to biyomon and checked her head for an injury.

“What are you talking about?  
we have never been this far out into the unknown regions?!”

“Maybe not you specifically but others of your kind have, many neighboring tribes have been taken far away from here and you are going to tell me where you have taken our brothers and sisters.”

Micheal had no idea what this Renamon was talking about.

“Listen, I have no idea what you're talking about, me, biyomon and my other two Digimon were flying back from another island when we were shot down over your island, we didn’t know that there were any Digimon out here, heck I thought that most of these other islands were uninhabited."

“Enough of your lies, human! Tell us why you are here with your Biyomon slave!”

“I’m not lying to you, I’m...” Michael was cut off by a loud cracking sound coming from the trees.

Out of the trees sprung Saltation Meicoomon and lopmon.

"What are you savages doing to my baby?!" Saltation Meicoomon shouted. 

"Run Mikey,shes fudging crazy!" Lopmon shouted.

Everyone was then surprised when another Meicoomon jumped out of the trees but this Meicoomon had black fur with white spots.

The two Meicoomon looked at each other for a moment then readied themselves for battle

To be continued


	6. Mote Digimon, more problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meicoomon and Dark meicoomon face off while Michael gains new Digimon partners

Chapter 6: more digimon more problems part 2

The two meicoomon faced each other with obvius anger in there eyes.

This must be my mother. This is vary convenient with mother and big brother here, I could easily bring both of them back with me. 

Dark meicoomon thought to herself.

" Be gone interlopers, this is none of your business!" The gray renamon said as she flung her Speer at dark meicoomon!

Dark meicoomon easily grabbed the Speer before it hit her face, she then broke it in two and looked at the gray renamon.

"Spiret claw!

Dark meicoomon slashed the gray renamon across her chest! 

Gray renamon looked down at the big hole in her chest and immediately fell to the ground, she tried her burst to cover her wounds but she knew it was already too late,she knew that she would be dead in moments.

She looked up and saw dark meicoomon smiling down at her with a toothy smile.

"What are you waiting for, do it already you slaver filth!"

"As you wish." Dark meicoomon then slashed the gray renamon's neck! Seconds later the gray Renamon De-digivolved into her egg form.

"That should have been my kill!" meicoomon said.

"Don't worry mother, once you, me, and Big brother get away from here, you'll be able to satisfy your bloodlust."

"What did you just call me? Meicoomon asked.

" I called you mother. I was created from your genetic material. Dark gennai wants me to bring big brother back with me, I'm sure he'll love to see you too."

Meicoomon stepped in front of Michael in a protective stance.

"Your not going anywhere with my son."

"Mother, I don't understand why your being so difficult about this. This is for the good of both of you."

"Shut up and get away from my boy!"

Dark meicoomon narrrowed her eyes at her mother.

"No I-won't, my master has given me an important mission and I'm going to see it through. "

"How are you working with Dark gennai? Are you helping him destroy the digital world?"

"My master would never do anything like that, its the new Digidestened who are trying to do this!"

"Idiot!" Meicoomon said before she lunged for dark meicoomon and the two began to fight each other.

Meicoomon clawed at her dark counterpart leaving a large scratch on her face! 

Dark meicoomon retaleated and tried to claw out her mothers right eye but missed , ahe tried again but meicoomon grabbed her arm and swung her around and around until she went flying into the air. And landed in a tree.

Meicoomon looked back at Michael.

"Michael, grab biyomon and lopmon, where leaving this rat whole!" Meicoomon said.

" You not going anywhere!" Modoki-betamon said.

"We don't have time for this crud, we are leaving. You all can go back to your huts and leave us alone!" Meicoomon said.

"No you killed our chief, you must suffer for what you've done."

"I didn't kill your leader, it was whoever that was , she was the murderur."

"You look like her, is she your offspring perhaps?"

Now meicoomon was getting mad and micheal and lopmon both noticed.

"Meicoomon, please calm down. Your already in your saltation form, you don't want to get worse." Michael said.

"But there making me so mad mikey, so far everyone in the unknown regions makes me so mad!"

saltation meicoomon Digivolve to vicious mode meicrackmon! 

vicious mode meicrackmon looked down angrily at the tribe of Digimon.

" So what were you all saying about me again?"

The tribes people backed away in fear.

vicious mode meicrackmon then grabbed micheal and Biyomon while lopmon jumped onto her back.

"We are leaving and if I ever come back here which I honestly Doubt that I will happen but just in case I do, I promise that I will take great pleasure in killing each and every one of you , not just becase of what you have done to biyomon but also for what you almost did to my Digidestened human."

Poison sctrach!

vicious mode meicrackmon fell to the ground like a bag of potato's.

Michael turned his head and saw that dark meicoomon had digivolved into her own meicrackmon form.

Dark meicrackmon grabbed Michael. 

"Sorry about this big brother but it's all for the best, you'll understand once I bring you back to Dark gennai."

Biyomon opened her eyes as Dark meicrackmon was doing this and immediately attacked.

"Spiral twister!" The attack knocked Michael out of her hands, he was then cought by the Bakemon.

Dark Meicoomon snarled at Biyomon.

Michael pulled out his D-3 and pressed the central button so lopmon and Biyomon could Digivolve but as he did so, lopmon and Biyomon weren't the ones affected by his Forced Digivolution.

Mokumon Digivolve to DemiMeramon!

Tanemon Digivolve to Floramon!

Kyaromon Digivolve to Kudamon!

Bakemon Digivolve to Pumpkinmon!

"Flame Shot!"

"poison seed!"

"Holy Shot!"

"Jack O' Lantern!"

the four attacks hit dark meicrackmon hard in the chest!

Dark meicoomon rare gained herself and looked angrily at the fou digimon that stood in font of her.

"Don't forget about us."

Dark meicoomon tuned around and noticed turuiemon and saberdrramon behind her.

"Ninja Fist!"

"Meteor Wing!"

dark Meicoomon dodged these two attacks and immediately and tried to grab Michael again but as she tried to she slipped on a log.

Michael looked were she was falling and saw that she would land on the gray renamon's egg, he quickly grabbed her egg and got it out of the way before she landed.

Dark Meicoomon opened her eyes and and looked Directly into his eyes. His vision began to blur and his arms and legs began to feel heavy.

"That's right, fall asleep."

Michael passed out into Dark Meicoomon's arms.

"Haha, got ya big brother." Dark meicoomon said as she snapped her fingers and a small portal appeared.

the 6 Digimon tried to stop her before she dragged Michael into the portal and it instantly vanished.  
To be continued


	7. Chapter 7: a call for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael makes new friends in dark gennai's prison while archamonda calls for help from the original Digidestened

Chapter 7: a call for help

Dark meicoomon walked through the portal and found herself in Akumon’s flagship. Dark gennai was talking to one of the messenger robots, He noticed her and walked down to where she waited.

“ Well done, I trust that your mission wasn’t too difficult.”

“It was a bit more difficult then I expected, mother was rather difficult but luckily I was able to snatch big brother for you. He is unconscious so he shouldn’t be any more trouble till he wakes up.”

“And what about that egg in his arms, was that someone important?”

She looked down and saw the egg.

“Oh no, that was or should I say is a gray renamon I had to kill.She was getting in the way.”

"And you delt with her as you should have, I'm very proud of you Dark Meicoomon."

Dark Meicoomon smiled.

"Master, what's going to happen to big brother?"

"Oh don't worry about him, my Darling. The messengers will take him to the Brig for re-conditioning."

Dark Meicoomon noticed her master smiling as he said this.

"Can't I just watch over him? I have so many things I want to ask him about."

"And you will get your chance, I promise you that but for the time being I don't want to take any chances." Dark gennai then snapped his fingers and two messenger robots picked up Michael and the renamon egg.

"Take him to the brig and put him in with the other slaves."

"And what of the egg?" One of the messengers said.

"Throw it in as well, when it hatches it'll be put in with the rest of the slaves."

The two robots obeyed there master and walked out of the bridge.

"I hope he's taken good care of." Dark Meicoomon said.

"Don't worry my dear, I assure you that the Izumi boy will be well looked after."

(The Brig)

The two messenger robots threw Michael and the renamon egg into a jail cell carelessly.  
After the bars came down and the two messengers walked away from all the prisoners in the cell looked down at Michael's unconscious body.

"Is that a human?" a Minomon asked.

"Is it dead?" A gazimon asked.

"Poke it with a stick and we'll see." A gorillamon asked.

The gazimon poked Michael in the arm and he then began to wake up.

"He's alive."The gorillamon said.

Michael tried to get up but most of the Digimon in the cell tried to get him to lay down.

"Whoa, whoa, take it, easy kid, you don't wanna get up too soon, or else you'll get very dizzy." The gazimon said.

"Where am I?" Michael asked.

"Your aboard Akumon's flagship, the Death rider." The Minomon said.

(Several hundred miles away)

"Ugh, why is it so hot here," Wilhelm said as he tried to fan himself.

"Well we've never been this far out into the unknown regions before, this must be one of the tropical sectors," Atsuko said.

"I think it's great, here I can swim in cool and clear water." Wilhelm's Gomamon partner said as he swam by the shore.

"Ya gotta admit, it is more tropical here than anywhere else in the Digital world, heck file island doesn't get this nice." Jacob kido said.

"We can worry about climate later, right now we need to find were mike is or at least where he was going," Atsuko said.

"Well good, I'm glad your all adapting to the situation well and while you all are doing that, I'm going back to the palace," Archamonda said.

"Wait, you just helped us get here, and now you're leaving us?" Koji Ichijouji asked.

"Only temporarily, children. There are a few things I need to get."

"What the could you possibly need?" Cody jr asked.

"Well if my hunch is right, which I assure you it is. A great battle will take place in a few days and if you all are going to win and I'm going to live through it, then you're going to need these items."

"Wait, what battle are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"Tootaloo, children." Archamonda then pulled a long black staff out of her cloak and slammed it on the ground and achramonda was gone in an instant.

(palace of the Digidestened)

Archamonda walked through the halls of the palace while most of its residents slept.

She continued to walk untile she reached a small room and listened inside, she heard the snoring of two Beings, one voice belonged to Kaito Suzuki and the other belonged to gizamon.

Archamonda opened the door and kicked the two put of there dunk.

"Ow, what the heck?!" Kaito yelled.

"Your time of slumber is over, freeloader! Follow me."

"You think this is serious?" Kaito asked his Gizamon partner.

"They wouldn't be waking us up if it weren't," Gizamon replied.

Kaito picked up his partner and followed Achamonda out of the room.

"Um..Where is everyone else?"   
Gizamon asked.

"There in the unknown regions, you and I will join them shortly but first we have collect a few things and of course we have to send a message." 

"Hold on. Look I'm ok with helping mike and anna and everyone else but I'm not risking my life and Gizamon's in the unknown regions." 

"You seem to forget your a Digidestened and as such you are meant to defend the Digital world so I'm afraid you're going to have to do something you don't want to do." 

"What's going on in the unknown regions anyway?" Gizamon asked.

Archamonda stopped for a moment.

"Something that needs to happen but unfortunately it's also something nobody wants to happen." 

"Did you understand any of that?" Kaito asked his partner.

Gizamon shook his head no.

The three then entered the Communications room. 

"All right, I'll record what you say, Kaito doesn't know how to use any of this stuff," Gizamon said as he jumped out of Kaito's arms and landed on the console.

"I know how to use it...your just better at it." Kaito said while trying to his his embarrassment.

(Obaida, Japan, 3:46 Am) 

Tai opened his eyes as he heard two vibrations coming from his sock drawer.

"Tai, what is that?" Sora asked as she woke up. 

"I don't know, I'll check," Tai responded.

Tai got up and opened the sock drawer and saw two holograms playing on his and Sora's Digivices.

Tai was about to turn around and tell his wife but as he did, he saw the she was already behind him and looking at the Holograms.

"Greetings Digidestened, I know our encounters in the past haven't been well with me trying to kill you and your children but now I'm afraid we must bury the hatchet. As we speak, your children have been whisked away to the unknown regions of the digital world and without your help, they will surely die painful deaths.   
I'm lifting my curse from all of you so that you may all be able to come to the Digital world again both in order to save your offspring and save the Digital World and the future of your world as well.  
As soon as you crossover you must find this specific Mammothmon, this one is considerably larger than its counterparts after that you must travel to the former Palace of Boss geckomon, more instructions will follow once you arrive." The message then showed a picture of the Mammothmon then faded.

Tai and sora then immediately checked there children's bedrooms. Their son, Haruhiko and there infant Daughter was mara were both asleep in their beds but when Tai checked Atsuko's bedroom he found that she was gone. 

"She's gone," Tai said as sora came in. 

Sora then heard her phone ring and looked to see she has multiple texts.

"Everyone else has gotten the same message." 

Tai turned his head and saw that sora was trying to hide her tears. Tai pulled his wife close and she rested her head in his chest.

"Tai..why does this have to keep happening?" 

"I don't know sor, I really don't know." 

(The Death rider) 

Michael got up and looked around his cell, there wasn't much room at all with him in the cell was a Minomon hanging from the ceiling, a gorillamon cowering in the corner, a Yukidarumon looking down at him and finally, a gazimon walking up to him.

"Here, you dropped this when you were getting up." 

He handed Michael the gray Renamon egg.

"Thanks," Michael said.

"No prob...so how'd you end up here human?" The gazimon asked.

"Ya, what's a meat bag like you doing out here? It's not safe for humans in the desert, no sir." The Yukidarumon said.

"I know this sounds cliche but it's kind of a long story of how I ended up here," Michael said.

To be continued


	8. Interlude: The the trials of patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gennai's spirit must wait in the unknown regions until darkness has finally been vanquished and only then can you pass on into the Afterlife.

Interlude: The trials patience

Gennai waited. He continued to wait just like he had been for the past year, looking out into the bright blue ocean that surrounded his Island.   
Gennai had never thought this was how he would be spending his afterlife. The vary moment Gennai felt death overtake him, he felt a strange oneness with the world around him. He had looked down on his corps as Archamonda began her occult ritual and in an instant, the world around him turned black but he wasn't afraid, he felt strangely comfortable...like this was how he was supposed to feel. To his side, there was a great shining light. Gennai wanted to go towards it, everything in his mind was telling him to go into the light, and just as he began to move towards it, he heard the voice of a great angelic being. 

"When the time is right and the darkness has been quelled then you may enter the kingdom but until then you must remain and give guidance to those who seek it."   
As soon as the voice stopped, gennai opened his eyes and found himself on this small island in the unknown regions. Still waiting to give guidance to those who ask for it.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael must make a great choice between saving the Digital world or his sisters life.

Chapter 8:Michael's choice part 1

The bars to Michael's cell went up and Dark Meicoomon stepped in while being accompanied by two Messenger robots.

"Take my big brother our master's chambers and do it carefully, I don't want him hurt."

The robots grabbed Michael and began to pull him out of the room.

"Gazimon, watch over the egg," Michael said.

"Don't worry, I will."

The cell Door then closed again and the imprisoned Digimon looked sorrowfully at their human friend as he was being taken away.

Michael was then led down a long dark hall. The two robots stopped when they reached a rather tall door.

Dark Meicoomon tapped on the door and it immediately opened.

“Bring him in.” a deep voice in the room said.

“ You can let him go, I will take him in.” Dark Meicoomon said.

the robots let Michael go and before he could do anything, he felt Dark meicoomon take him by the hand and walk him in. Michael looked down at her face. Dark meicoomon noticed this and smiled up at him.

“ I’m happy you and I will be able to spend some quality time together, I have so many questions to ask you, don’t worry about where we are going, my master just wants to have a a little chat with you. “

Michael still had no real idea what was happening, he didn’t know why this Meicoomon clone was calling him big brother or why she had brought him here.

“Ah good, your awake .”

Michael turned his head as he recognized the voice of Dark gennai.

Dark gennai sat atop a large throne and wore golden robes as he looked down at the two.

“It’s good to see you again Michael, I’m glad you survived the crash landing instead of just plummeting into the ocean like my comrade here thought you would."

Michael looked over and saw a reptilian Digimon in a tunic.

Michael, I would like to introduce you to Akumon.

the reptile Digimon sneered at Michael and looked like he would prefer eating Michael rather than meeting him face to face.

“What happened to you? Meicrackmon killed you on your island and how did you get your skin back?”

“Simple cloning my boy. You see my body was completely destroyed by your parents all those years ago but thanks the Dark sorcery I had learned from Lady devimon, I was able to survive. My Gazimon followers were able to keep me alive and tried their best to make me a new body that I could then transfer my spirit to but unfortunately the new body my servants had created could not withstand my spirit and soon it began to rot away, this cycle continued for years until one of my servants found this specific incantation that would prevent the cycle from continuing. In order to keep my body from rotting away, I would have to truly die instead of just leaving the rotting body’s before death but that wasn’t all, I had to be killed by an old enemy so I had my servants try their best to find what had happened to meicoomon after my little run-in with her all those years ago. They had told me that she had been brought back to life by you and I already knew the legend about you and your sister and I thought that I could take advantage of that and I was told that you and meicoomon were so close so I knew that you would bring her and well the rest worked itself out.”

“ So, what you told me about Akumon wanting to destroy the Digital world was a lie? Was what you told me about my sister evan true?"

“I did lie to you about Akumon wanting to destroy the Digital world but I didn’t lie to you about what you might do to your sister. You will kill her one day Michael but instead of running away from your destiny, why not embrace it.  
I know you no longer have your crest of fear but the power of it is still inside you and that power is just what Akumon and I need.

“ Why?”

“ Michael, I’m fully aware that you and your fellow Digidestened possess the crimson sapphire but there is a stone that is Evan greater and more powerful than the sapphire, the Azure garnet. It was created by the very first DigiDestined of fear after he accidentally killed his wife. the garnet was created with the raw power of fear and is the only object in the digital world that can match the sapphire and it is important to what Akumon and I are doing out here. “

“ If you're not going to destroy the digital world then what are you actually doing out here?”

Dark gennai smiled.

“The garnet has many powers, one of them being able to control living beings. You see fear controls a lot more of what we do then you would think, it controls our decision making, our way of thinking, and many other things. Akumon and I wish to find the garnet so that we may control the minds of every human and Digimon in both of our worlds, think of it Michael both the human world and the digital world will be in complete harmony once we have the garnet and that is what we need you for, you were the DigiDestined of fear so the garnet would only work for you, we need you to unlock the power of the garnet and with our help, you could use the power of fear to control everyone in the multiverse...you cant delay that you’ve always wanted to do this, you are the DigiDestined of fear after all.”

Michael looked away for a moment.

“I’m not the first person to acknowledge your power-lust am I?”

Michael didn’t look up. He hated to remember this but he couldn’t keep it from rising to the surface. Meicoomon had been the first person to openly tell him that when they had met underneath lady devimon’s temple. She had said that she could sense the power lust in his heart and Evan right before last Christmas Patamon had spoken to him in his mind and said that he knew how power-hungry his tamer was and Michael knew his sleeping partner was right.

“No...your not." 

"You shouldn't run away from your true self, Michael. Once we find the garnet and you unlock its power, you can finally achieve your dreams of a new world order. Think about it, no more wars, no more political strife, no more corruption, only everlasting world peace." 

"And what do you two get out of it?" Michael asked.

"That's simple really, I want the Digital world to stay intact. If I give you the power of the garnet then there will be no more Destruction and the Digital world will not be destroyed and of course, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if I was the right-hand man of the boy who ruled both worlds." 

"And Akumon?" 

"We need Akumon. With his vessels and messenger robots, we can find the garnet much master." 

"I meant what does he get out of it?" 

"Akumon has similar ambitions to mine, he wishes to keep the Digital world intact and keep this area as a sort of fiefdom for himself." 

"This very desert is the birthplace of my Fallen master, I wish to protect his birthplace for eternity," Akumon said as he gave Michael a hateful sneer. 

"You say that I can control people with the power of the garnet? Couldn't I just control my sister so that she never fights against me?" 

Dark gennai sighed.

"Oh Michael, your so naive, When will you understand that the love you have for siblings is a weakness that you must overcome? Besides your sister isn't long for this world." 

Michael jerked his head up and looked at Dark gennai.

"What do you mean? If I use the power of the garnet to keep everyone in check then the digital world won't be destroyed and my sister won't have to lead any Digimon into the human world and therefore I won't get jealous and try to hurt her and she won't be killed. I don't see why this means she's going to die." 

"Michael, didn't witchmon ever tell you that in order to use the full power of the Crimson Sapphire that you must make sacrifices to it?"

" Yeah, she wanted to sacrifice me to in order to bring back the dead nightmare soldiers." 

"The Garnet is the same way. It needs the sacrifice of a Digidestened human but even then it cant be any Digidestened human, it needs to be one with a darkened soul and since your sister is the DigiDestined of darkness well I can't think of a better candidate..so what will it be Michael? If you sacrifice your sister you can end all the worlds suffering with just one thought but if you choose your own sister to live thousands more will die, many Digimon will die and others that survived will lose their homes forever, what will it be?" 

Michael began to breathe deeply and felt a massive amount of pain in his stomach.

"How can you ask me that? Of course, I wouldn't choose for my sister to die!" 

Dark gennai sighed.

"I was afraid you would say that but that's also why I came with a backup plan." 

Dark gennai then pulled out a small remote and pressed the center button.

Michael was then overcome with pain in his head. He grabbed his hair and screamed out until the feeling ceased. 

"What did you do to him?" Akumon asked.

"Years ago my minions found this old device that belonged to Oikawa, its indented use was to control the original Dark spore children, I'm glad it still works. Michael, get up." 

Michael did so then got up.

"What do you ask of me, master?" 

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 9: Michael's choice part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael going into the the desert and has a deadly encounter with a sandworm while koji Ichijouji and his Terriermon are captured by the native digimon if the unknown regions.

Chapter 9: Michael's choice part 2 

Bunny blast!

Terriermon's attack blasted a hole through an enormous tree trunk!

"Ugh, you realize that we could have just gone around the tree instead of blasting through it, right?" Koji said.

"I guess but where's the fun in that? I mean c'mon koji, we are in the unknown regions of the Digital world, what's the good in exploring new territory if we cant smash through some stuff?" Terriermon replied.

Koji rolled his eyes as his partner jumped back onto his head.

"I hope we find lopmon soon, I'd hate to think of the awful things that could happen to her out here." 

"When did you two become so close?" Koji asked as he pushed away a huge leaf.

"Well I've tried my best to become friends with her and we have had a few conversations but she mostly just keeps to herself or talks to goamon." 

Koji noticed the note of jealousy in his partners voice.

"Terriermon, do you have a crush on lopmon?" 

Terriermon's cheeks turned bright red as his partner said this.

"Wha, no I don't!" 

"Ya, you do. You wouldn't be so concerned if you didn't." 

"Shut up koji!" 

Koji smiled as his partner looked away.

"Let's just grab some firewood and go back to camp." 

Koji accidentally broke a stick and the two were immediately entangled by spikey vines! 

Poison Ivy! 

Koji and Terriermon couldn't move there bodies at all.

"What are you doing here, slaver scum!" A floramon said as it came out from behind a tree.

"What are you talking about, were not slavers," Terriermon said.

"That's just what a slaver would say." A Bakemon said as it came up beside the floramon.

"Let's take them to the Chief, she'll know what to do." The floramon said.

Small holes then began to open within the veins and a thick cloud of green gas was released from the vines. Koji and Terriermon both began to fall asleep. 

"That's right, go to sleep meat bags," Floramon said while two closed their eyes. 

(The server continent) 

Achamonda polished the crimson sapphire and looked at her reflection in the gem. The door behind her opened and she heard the loud footsteps of several adults and one child.

"Ah good, you're all here," Archamonda said as she turned around and saw all the former DigiDestened standing in the doorway.

"I hope your search for the mammothmon went well." 

"It took us hours to find him. Tai said.

"I don't see why it did, he's considerably larger than the rest of this kind. It should have been quite easy." 

"Knock off the crud, tell us where our kids are!" Matt yelled.

"I already told you that there are in the unknown regions." 

"Archamonda, you said our kids need our help..what do we need to do?" Sora asked.

"I'm glad you asked my dear, follow me." 

Archamonda typed a three-digit code into a console on the wall and three Digi-eggs came out of the floor, each one atop a short pedestal.

Davis recognized the first egg as his old partner Veemon's egg   
The next one was a Patamon's egg and the last one to come up was an egg that none of the Digidestened recognized.

"What's that one?" Kari asked.

"That is a Witchmon egg. She had a run-in with Meicoomon and your son two years ago."

Kari and Izzy's eyes opened wide as they heard this.

"Wait, this is the witchmon that tried to kill my son?!" Kari shouted.

"The same, yes." 

"Why is this egg still here?!" Izzy said with an equal amount of anger in his voice.

"Your son decided to keep her egg. He believes that she deserved a second chance and she may prove that she deserved that second chance within the next few days." 

"Why?" Joe asked.

"Because she is the only one who knows the entirety of the unknown regions. I can take you all to the area where I left your children but if we're going to need her help so we can find the Destructive force that may end both our worlds in a matter of days." 

"Hold on, you still haven't told us what's happening in the unknown regions," Davis said.

"If I am right, the Digital world is entering its final days. As we speak a power that was never meant to be held by anyone is being found and if the finder is who I think it is then we are all Doomed." 

(The Unknown regions, bridge of the Death rider) 

Dark gennai looked out at the vast desert before him. To think some people thought that deserts were beautiful, Idiots.   
He hated that the Dig for the garnet had been halted because of a sandworm attack but at the same time, he was happy this happened because it meant he was getting close to the garnet. Before the first Digidestened of fear died he created the sandworms to protect the garnet   
From those who seak it and now that they were becoming more aggressive he must be close to the garnet and now it was time to use his ace in the hole.  
The door behind him opened and Dark Meicoomon walked in while holding Michael's hand.

"You called for us, master?" 

"Yes, I did. I think its time for Michael to find the garnet for us." 

Dark Meicoomon's face changed to a look of worry.

"We can't send him out there, the sandworms will tear him apart." 

"Don't worry my dear, the sandworms will not harm your big brother because they were created by his predecessor a Millennium ago but if you do still feel worried about his safety then I will allow you to go with him into the mountain and just to make sure I don't lose you either you can bring along Michael's cellmates. They are all natives and will be able to read the hieroglyphics inside, that may be the key to finding the Garnet." 

Dark Meicoomon wanted to wait till the sandworms calmed down but she didn't want to openly disagree with her master so she only bowed. 

"As you wish." 

"Good. You may go." 

"C'mon big brother, let's get you ready for the desert." Dark Meicoomon said as she grabbed Michael's hand and led him away. 

Dark gennai knew that the Izumi boy was in good hands, he would not have sent him out into the desert if he wasn't. The Boy was more valuable Than he had led on. He was the former Digidestened of fear and that was the main reason dark gennai had need of the boy but there was another great reason, Michael like his father and fraternal grandfather must have been trained from birth in the ways of the بڑی ذہانت میں سے ایک this had been a great title in the Ancient Digital world, it was usually given to humans that were trained immediately from birth to be cognitive thinking and make computer-like calculations. The ancient Digimon wanted their human partners to mimic computers and made sure that their human partner's minds developed to staggering heights of cognitive and analytical ability. Their biggest use were as navigators to Traverse through the many Perils of the unknown regions. Michael himself was probably unaware of his training in this art since the training in itself started immediately after birth and ended when the child grew to the age of two. This ability in his hands would be very useful in the future.

(The cell) 

Dark Meicoomon opened the cell door and looked at the Digimon inside. The gorillamon tried his best to hide in the corner while holding a gray Renamon egg. The rest of the cell consisted of a gazimon, Minomon, and a Yukidarumon. 

"Hey look the meat bags ok." The Yukidarumon said.

"Where did you go? We were so worried." The Minomon asked.

"He doesn't have time to answer your stupid questions! You all will be accompanying Michael and myself into Desert and you will then accompany the two of us as we enter the mountain." 

"What, we can't go out there, some of the other prisoners told us about the sandworm attack, count me out. Besides Yukidarumon can't survive out there, yesterday the heat reached to about 136°F (58°C)." 

"I don't care besides were already not that far away from the mountain so we won't have to travel far. Guards seize them!" 

Four messengers came in and attached iron collars around their necks. 

"If any of you try something before we reach the mountain, the collars around your neck will give each of you a lethal shock so I suggest you do what I say." 

The four Digimon nodded.

11 minutes later the death rider released a small skiff that landed only a few feet away from the mountain. 

"Make sure not to walk rhythmically that's how the worms detect our movement." Dark Meicoomon said.

"You need not tell us you بیرونی شخص!" The gazimon said.

Dark Meicoomon sighed.

"What did he say?" 

"He called you a بیرونی شخص, in our language it means outsider." The Minomon said.

Dark Meicoomon recognized the language. Dark gennai had told her that the natives of the unknown regions still spoke in the old language of their ancestors. 

The gazimon was about to say something else but stopped when he saw Michael step off the skiff.

"Hey, hold on the kid!"   
he ran over immediately and stopped Michael in place. He looked into the human's eyes and saw nothing but a blank stare. 

"What did you do to this kid?" 

"I did nothing! My master is trying to undo New Digidestened's Brainwashing! You'll see as soon as we find the garnet my big brother will be his true self and then he will help save the Digital world the Digidestened tyrants." 

"Your the one who is Brainwashed, your masters only wish is to conquer the Digital world and steal its resources!" 

Dark Meicoomon grabbed the gazimon by the throat and was about to choke him when the group felt the ground begin to rumble. 

"Sandworm!" Yukidarumon shouted.

A sandworm burst from the sand and looked down at the group.   
The worm measured 9114 feet 2.079 inches (2778 meters) long. It uncurled it's three mouth flaps and showed several rows of razor-sharp teeth. 

"Everyone run, it cant get all of us at once!" Gorillamon shouted as he ran out of its direction only Michael stood in place. 

Dark Meicoomon ran towards Michael as the sandworm dove down and readied itself for its soon-to-be human meal but before Dark Meicoomon got close Michael extended his right arm out and the worm stopped immediately. 

The worm sniffed Michael for a few moments then made a sort of cooing sound.

"What is it doing?" Minomon asked.

"The worms were created by the first Digidestened of fear, the worms must be able to sense that he is the next holder of the crest." 

Dark Meicoomon walked closely to Michael and worm snarled at her! 

"It's ok, just stay still and she won't harm you." Michael said

"Why is she so angry?" 

"She's sad, one of her children was killed the other day." 

Dark Meicoomon looked away, she didn't want to worm to detect her. She would probably figure out that she was the one who killed the other worm.

"Ask it if it knows where the garnet is." The gazimon asked.

Michael looked back up at the worm.

"Where is the garnet?" 

The worm gave him a small growl.

"What did it say?" 

"She says we should stay away from the garnet, it only brings   
corruption causes misery to those who seek it." 

"That doesn't do us any good, make it tell us where it is!" Dark Meicoomon said.

"I can't do that, she barely trusts me now, if we're going to get the garnet for our master then we need to be subtle about this." 

"No Michael, this isn't the real you. The worm will know your true intentions if you keep asking, the males are dumb brutes but the females are intelligent please try and overcome your brainwashing." Gazimon said.

The worm then began to growl at the group.

"Please, I mean you no harm. Just tell us there the garnet is." Michael said as his concentration began to break.

The worm then backed away. It began to make a strange upchucking sound with its mouth and continued to do this until a long beam of yellow light shot out of its mouth and hit Michael on the forehead, memories of fear and pain flooded through Michael's mind.

His near-death at the hands of Aruamon, fighting against Yuki and his Digimon/human hybrids, the heartbreak he felt when he had found out that he had another brother that his parents had never told him about and finally the one memory that stuck out was when he received his crest of fear.

(Flashback) 

Michael found himself in a gigantic spiderweb. He looked up and saw a gigantic tarantula coming down towards him. 

The spider came down faster and faster while Michael tried his best to getaway but it was no use the spider was above him now, it's hideous face slowly transformed into that of Aruamon. 

"Well don't you look appetizing." The Aruamon spider said.

Michael looked away from its hideous face. 

"I'm not afraid of you...not anymore." 

Yes, you are, if you weren't then we wouldn't be here." The spider Aruamon said as it opened its mouth and showed its pincers.

Michael closed his eyes and prepared for death but as he did he felt a strange power take fold in him and voice in his head began to speak.

"Michael, do you truly wish to let yourself die and leave your friends and family to the same fate? Do you want your parents, sister, and brothers both to be eaten by this wicked beast?" 

"No," Michael whispered to himself. 

"Then give yourself over to the crest, do not let your fear rule over you but let yourself rule over it." 

Michael opened his eyes and looked up at the spider.

"No, you don't rule me, I rule you!" 

Michael then ripped himself away from the web and stared at the spider. 

"Be gone." 

The spider dissolved into a bright yellow light. Michael walked towards it and grabbed an object in the middle of it.  
It was his new crest of fear.

(End of Flashback) 

The dark spore inside Michael's head then began to shrink and so did Dark gennai's control over him.

Michael blinked and looked at everyone around him.

"Wha-what happened?" 

The worm then gave a triumphant Roar then jumped through the air and back into the sand. 

"Hurry, we have to leave now before more worms show up." The gorillamon said.

"You're not going anywhere!" Dark Meicoomon shouted. She was about to press the button that would electrocute each of the Digimon but she didn't notice a gold sand Beatle crawl up her leg and bit her calf.

"Ow!" 

Dark Meicoomon slapped the Beatle away and was about to press the button when all of a sudden she felt weak and woozy.

"What's happ.." 

Dark Meicoomon then passed out a fell face first onto the desert.

"What happened to her?" Michael asked.

"She was bitten by a poisonous and Beatle, if we don't get a cure in her soon she will die a very painful death." The gorillamon said.

"My tribe has encountered these Beatles before, Our tribe's doctor should be able to help her but we have to move now," Gazimon said.

Michael nodded as the group went deeper into the desert.

(Miles and miles away) 

Koji and Terriermon slowly regained the feeling in there arms and legs but before they could do anything, they were pushed into a small Hut by there captures. 

"Koji, what are you doing here?" 

Koji recognized that voice immediately, he looked up and saw Meicoomon sitting on a small throne. 

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meicoomon reunites with the New Digidestened while Tai and the other old Digidestened re awaken Witchmon and travel to the unknown regions

Chapter 10: reunited 

(The server continent)

"So what do we have to do?" Yolei asked.

"Its very simple, you all must place your hands on the crimson sapphire and focus all the power you were given from your crests into one single thought," Archamonda said.

"What do we have to think of?" Mimi asked.

"Awakening these three Digimon from there slumber," Archamonda replied.

One by one both Old groups of DigiDestined put their hands on the crimson sapphire and began to think the exact same thought: Awakening these three Digimon from there slumber.

"Good. You all may open your eyes now." Archamonda said.

Everyone did so and they were all surprised to see that all three eggs were gone.

“ What happened?” Cody asked.

“Where am I?”

everyone looked into the corner of the room and saw Witchmon rubbing her head.

she opened her eyes and saw herself in a small room with sand-colored walls, she then looked over and saw several human adults standing in the other side of the room, one of the adults stood out.

she walked over and look at Izzy closely.

“Michael? Look how old you are. have I really been in egg form this long? You know Michael you haven’t changed that much at all, I mean your arms and legs are still so scrawny and pathetic, not to mention you still vary short for a human male of your age. I still can't believe such a weakling as you deafened me.”

everyone chuckled except Izzy, he was very embarrassed.

“ That is not Michael, witchmon. this is his father, the original crest holder of knowledge. “ Archamonda said.

“Oh um.. I’m sorry. your son looks a lot like you.”

“ He does look a lot like his father,” Kari said as she tried to hide her smile from her husband.

witchmon, it has been nearly two years since your battle at the castle.

“ I’ve been asleep that long?”

“well, your injures were very sever from what I’ve been told. It doesn’t surprise me that you have taken much longer to heal then other Digimon. “

“ where is Michael? I would like to make amends to him and meicoomon. “

“That’s why we’ve brought you back. You have infinite knowledge of the unknown regions and we need you and Michael’s father to lead us to the great desert of fear.

As we speak our enemy seeks the Azure garnet.”

Witchmon’s eyes went wide as she heard this.

“ How could this be? the garnet has been lost for generations, and legend says that all those who seek it...”

“ What happens?” Kari asked

“Legends has it that all who seek the power of the garnet will die a painful death, that’s why I went after the sapphire because it wasn’t as dangerous to take...is that were Michael is?”

“I think so. most luckily he is being used to find the garnet since it is linked to his crest of fear. “ archamonda replied.

“Well, then there is a chance that he may survive. After all, he is the Digidestened of fear, I'm sure the garnet wouldn't harm him." 

"It still May harm the boy. He lost his crest of fear shortly after the defeat of Aggormon, he's made some sort of makeshift crest." 

"We must go then, do we have transportation?" 

"I will awaken the mechanics so that we may leave soon.

"Hold on!" 

Everyone looked over at Kari. 

"Why would my son be hurt by this stupid rock?!" 

"It is a garnet," Witchmon said.

"I dint care what it just talks me the way it winks hurt my son." 

Witchmon sighed. 

"Long ago after the first Digidestened of fear had taken possession of the crimson sapphire, he had wanted to create a more powerful gem so he used a mix of the crimson sapphire power and of his own crest of fear to create the garnet. It was only ever used once." 

"What happened?" Davis asked.

"We can talk about that later. Now we must ready ourselves for the journey. Go wake up the ogremon mechanics and see if the replacement parts have been delivered." Archamonda said.

Davis was the only one who didn't leave the room.

"Is there something you need?" 

Davis walked over to Achamonda and Witchmon.

"Where did Veemon's egg go?" Davis asked.

"Worry not. Your partner has hatched and will be waiting for you and your former student in the unknown regions." Archamonda replied.

"And the Patamon egg?" 

"He will be waiting alongside veemon." 

Davis turned his back and began to walk out but Archamonda called after him. 

"One last thing I forgot to ask of you, could you bring Mammothmon to the hanger bay. He will be needed in the unknown regions." 

"Are you crazy?! Mammothmon is too big to fit in the hanger, how do you expect him to come with us?" 

"Oh, I assure you Mr. Motomiya that he will be able to come." 

Davis walked out of the room out into the desert afternoon. He Shields at his eyes from the bright Sun and looked around for Mammothmon.

"Where did he go?" 

"I'm down here." 

Davis looked down and saw a tsubumon.

"What happened to you?!" 

"I don't know. A few minutes after you went on I began to feel really sick then I just kept De-Digivilving until I hit my baby form." 

Davis picked up the tsubumon and angrily walked back into the palace.   
He found everyone waiting in the hanger. 

"Davis, why are you holding a   
tsubumon?" Yolei asked her husband.

"I'm holding him because Archamonda did this to him." 

Everyone looked at Archamonda and looked back down at them like nothing had happened.

"Yes, I did this. In order to bring Witchmon, veemon and the Patamon I needed a Digimon with great power and strength to take it from, why else would I have you all find him?" 

"Turn him back!" Sora said. 

"Oh don't get fussy, once this is over the power and strength will go back into his body and he will turn back to normal." Archamonda then went below deck while the ogremon mechanics continued to repair the advanced sail barge. 

Witchmon continued to chart a course. Kari came down and tapped Witchmon on the shoulder.

"Um, can we talk?" Kari asked.

"Of course." 

"Witchmon I know you and my son have had a Difficult past but you did seem to be genuinely worried about him. Why is my son in danger ?" 

"The garnet itself can only be used by a current Digidestened of fear. If your son comes in contact with the gare t and he does not have the crest then it will do what it has done to others who found it. " 

"What will it do?" 

"If he touches it then his body will disintegrate." 

Kari looked down for a moment and her face turned from one of sadness to one of Determination.

"Let's get going then." 

Witchmon nodded. 

(The Unknown regions, four hours later) 

Floramon untied Koji and Terriermon. 

"Sorry about that, I thought you were slavers." 

"It's fine, I guess I would have thought the same thing if I was in your position," Koji replied. 

Terriermon jumped down and hugged lopmon.

"I'm so happy that you're ok. Lopmon." Terriermon said as he hugged lopmon.

"Uh, it's nice to see you too...um what's your name again?" Lopmon said.

"You seriously don't remember me? I'm Terriermon, I look very similar to you." 

"Ugh I mean I think you look familiar." 

Terriermon sighed.

"So where's Michael?" Koji asked.

"I don't know. As we were flying back we were shot out of the sky and were separated and later on after we met up again Michael was kidnapped by some weird Dark furred Meicoomon and we've been here ever since." Meicoomon said.

"Another Meicoomon? I thought you were the only one." 

"I thought so too but I guess I'm not. I'm not going to rule out cloning since you and I both know we have seen that way too many times in the past." 

"Why do you think she took him?" 

"I don't know..for some reason she kept calling me mother and she called Michael big brother."

"That's weird." 

"It was but while I was fighting her Michael's D-3 made four other Digimon Digivolve. How is that possible though? I thought   
a Digidestened could only make a Digimon Divivolve if he or she was a Destined partner for that Digimon or at the very least made a connection with one but as far as I know, he didn't make a connection with any of this other digimon." 

Meicoomon gestured to Bakemon, floramon, Kudamon, and Demi-merimon. 

"I'm not sure why either." 

"Chief a group of slavers has been spotted on the beach." A skinny orcamon said.

"That's where everyone else is!" 

"Let's go! Floramon, Kudamon, Demi-merimon, and Bakemon you all come with me, the test of you stay here and protect the younglings in case the slavers find the village." Meicoomon said.

The orcamon nodded.

"Hold on, Biyomon and I are coming too," Lopmon said.

"No, you two should stay here to protect the village," Meicoomon said without turning her head.

"No, we're coming! Maybe if we catch these flavors they'll be able to tell us something about that other Meicoomon that took Mikey." 

Meicoomon sighed.

"Ok fine." 

Koji and Terriermon let the way as the seven Digimon followed.

Meicoomon moved a large leaf and looked out onto the beach and saw several rather sickly looking gazimon were fighting her fellow Digidestened Digimon and from what she saw the gazimon were losing.

Goemon punched one gazimon in the gut and then grabbed another one by the nose and threw him into the water! Nearly all of them had been knocked out or had surrendered except one particularly muscular gazimon. 

Goemon smiled as soon as he saw the gigantic enemy Digimon.

"What are you looking at tiny?" 

"I'm looking at a big pile of stupid!" Goemon said with obvious joy in his voice.

"What did you just call me?!" 

"Goemon, are you gonna need help with this guy?" Tri Gatomon asked.

"Thanks but no thanks, iv been praying for a fight like this for a long time and I think my prayers have finally been answered." Goemon crossed himself then jumped into the air and punched the Gazimon hard in the face! The muscled Digimon then fell the ground with a loud thump! 

"O c'mon that was way too easy. I was hoping for a real fight against that meat-head." 

"That's what happens when you're a champion fighter,goamon." 

Goamon recognized the voice of Meicoomon. 

"Meico, your alive!" 

"You thought I was dead?" Meicoomon replied.

"That's what these Gazimon told us," Kunimon said.

"What else did they say?" 

"Hey this one is still awake, leys ask him." Betamon said as one gazimon tried to get up." 

Goamon grabbed the gazimon by the neck and began to choke him.

"Now listen to me carefully friend because I'm only going to ask you this question once, where is my human partner?" 

"My master has taken your red-haired human to the rakis desert, where he will be reduced to nothing more than a living puppet for my glorious master, Dark gennai!" 

"What do you mean by puppet?! Lopmon asked.

"I'm not telling you-" 

Goamon punched the gazimon hard in the jaw and then shook his head. 

"You might want to re-think that statement. Why does this Dark Genie want to use my tamer as a puppet?" 

"Its Dark gennai and I don't o ow why he needs the human. All I do know is that the kids important to what my master is planning." 

Goemon gave the gazimon another hard punch to the face then kicked him in his man area! 

"You're going to show us the way to this rakis desert then you're going to help up find our boy." 

"And why would I do that?" 

" because if you don't then I'm not going to beat you up anymore instead I'm going to hand you over to Meicoomon over there and trust me, pal she won't beat you up, she will shut you up in the chunks of meat and I'm not lying I've seen her do it to a crocmon late last year." 

The gazimon looked over at Meicoomon and saw the animal-like anger in her eyes.

"Ok fine, I'll take you guys to the trading post where we re-educate the slaves but that's as far as I go. My boss is the only one in our group who knew the specifics of the plan." 

"Which one of these idiots is your boss?"

"You threw him into the ocean!" 

Goemon looked out onto the area where he had thrown the gazimon mon and sharks were already circling.

"well, when I get to get anything out of that guy," Goemon said to himself.

"If you don't want to end up like that then I suggest you take us to that Desert now!" 

"Fine, fine I'll take you but listen it's an old boat so it still will take us three days to get there. If we walk there it will take us even longer pulse there are a lot of dangerous tribes that live out here." 

"Ok that's it, give me five minutes alone with this slaver trash! I'll give him a good whooping." Bakemon said.

"Hey look." 

The children were both surprised and overjoyed to see there parents aboard the sail barge as it flew overhead.


	12. Chapter 11: Crusade of the Nightmare soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finds the garnet and takes control of the Nightmare soldiers while witchmon and Meicoomon discuss old times.

CHAPTER 11: CRUSADE OF THE NIGHTMARE SOLDIERS

{deep in the Rakis desert}

An elderly gazimon spread a large pinkish salve on Dark meicoomon’s wounds.

“Will she live, mother?” Gazimon asked

“ yes my son she will live but I don’t know why you want her to live.”

“I don’t wish this mother but the منتخب قائد wishes it .”

the elderly gazimon looked brown at her son with a look of surprise.

“ What are you talking about? that is an old legend with no meaning.” the elderly gazimon said.

“ I was beginning to think so too mother but I saw him, he communicated with the mother worm. He is the منتخب قائد. “

the elderly gazimon looked down and saw Michael talking to minomon and gorillamon.

“If he is the منتخب قائد then he will survive the test. “ the elderly gazimon said as she waved at a Baromon and a flame wizardmon to bring something into the clearing.

the baromon threw off a cloth and revealed the Azure garnet.

“Bring the boy over and we will test him.”

gazimon looked down at Michael then at his mother.

“ Do we have to do it now?”

“It was you who suggested that he was the منتخب قائد. why not make sure you are correct.”

gazimon gulped.

“um Michael, could you come up here please?”

Michael put minomon down then walked up to the two gazimon.

“What’s up?”

“Michael, my mother wishes to administer a test for you.”

“What is it for?”

“My son has told me that you communicated with the mother worm, is this true? “

“I guess.”

“You guess? “

“well, I was still under Dark gennai’s control when I did that and I only remember a little bit of it.”

“Do you remember what was going through your head at the time?”

“A lot of bad memories mostly.”

“memories of fear ?”

“ yes.”

“Interesting, do you know what this is.” the elderly gazimon gestured to the Azure garnet.

Michael looked at the gem and immediately felt drawn to it.

the garnet began to shine brightly as he walked closer to it.

“See mother, he is the منتخب قائد .”

“I’m not convinced. Touch it, if you die then you are not the chosen one, and If you are then you will live and the garnet will give you its power."

Everyone in the cave looked at Michael.

"Mother, Maybe we can do this later," Gazimon said.

"No, he must do this now."

Michael walked closer to the garnet and as he touched it an immense pain began to overtake his body. Everyone in the cave looked amazed as his eyes turned bright yellow.

Everything around Michael turned black. Michael looked around and saw one single figure walking out of the darkness. The figure stopped a few feet away from Michael and placed his hand on Michael's shoulder.

“So you are the one who has inherited my curse?” the figure said.

“What curse?”

“ The curse of the crest of fear. when I was given it years ago I was warned that its power could corrupt me but I did not heed the warning and I acted irresponsibly with that power. the crest is given to those who wish to use the power of fear in order to force the people of the world to live in harmony and peace but instead of doing that, I used the crest for my own selfish desires. I began to crave more and more power and eventually this drove me to use the power of the crimson sapphire...”

“And then you killed your wife after you got the sapphire.”

“Yes, I did. Only then after her death did I realize what my hunger for power had cost me. That is why I hid the sapphire away.”

“What about the garnet?”

“I mad the garnet by using the power of my crest and fused it with a shard of the sapphire. I attempted to use this new creation to fix some of the damage I have caused but it only made things worse. This whole area you and these digimon inhabit was once a beautiful valley, I tried to use the garnet to restore the valley to its former glory but once I attempted this all the still-living plant life in the valley was destroyed along with every other living thing in the valley. My own partner wormmon was horribly transformed into an enormous sandworm. I had only made things worse in the digital world. fear cannot Mack things right Michael, it can only make things worse.”

“What happened after that?”

“I planed on destroying the garnet after what I had done to my Wormmon but one night I had a vision of great darkness descending onto the digital world, I saw thousands of Digimon in bondage and above them stood one single human with a yellow blade in one hand and the garnet in the other.  
He jumped down from the mountain and freed the Digimon from there slavers. On his blade, I saw the symbol of our crest on the blade. Michael, that vision was telling me that I had to hide the garnet just like I did with the sapphire so it could be found by the next human who was to inherit my Crest. Take the power of the garnet, Michael, and free the Digimon from there bondage." 

"But...what if I became power-hungry as you did? My Digimon partners in the past have already noticed that and have pointed it out to me."

"That's why the crest was given to you. You have the power to resist the temptation of power where I didn't, that why the crest was re given to you.   
It seeks out those who seek power and changes that power lust into something useful for the good of both our species. As long as you have the crest it will keep the power lust in check. Tell me Michael, when you had the crest did you feel the lust for power?"

"Well yes, obviously." 

"I didn't finish. Did you feel the lust of power for yourself or for the better of all sentient life-forms?" 

Michael didn't answer for a few minutes then looked back up st the spirit.

"I wanted everyone to be safe.  
Ever since I first Became a Digidestened everything and everyone i know has always been in trouble with one thing or another. I can't keep my girlfriend safe, I can't keep my little sister safe and I can't keep every single Digimon in the Digital world safe!" 

"There is more to it then that isn't there Michael?" 

"I'm sick of all the killing and death in the Digital world." 

"Evan the death of your enemy's?"

"Especially them. Every time we defeat another evil Digimon, another one just rises up and I'm sick of it! If I ever get the crest of fear back I'm going to make every Digimon in the Digital world fear me so much that there personal ambitions and selfishness will be outweighed by there fear of my punishment! That way no Digimon will die or be killed again, they will live in a forced peace." 

The spirit smiled at him.

"And you will accomplish this. Michael, my spirit will inhabit your body and thereafter you will be given my power and it shall not leave you till the Digimon have been freed from there bondage." 

Michael nodded.

"What about the garnet?" 

"It will be safe in your hands Michael, once this is all over you must keep it safe and away from anyone who wishes to poses it." 

"I will."

Everything then began to turn back to normal, Michael shook his head as he saw all the nightmare soldier Digimon staring at Michael.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" 

"Michael.. you're alive," Gorillamon said.

"I know that but..." 

"Michael, you're the منتخب قائد! The chosen leader who will lead us out of slavery."

The elderly gazimon tried to bow but Michael stopped her.

"Please don't." 

"What do you wish of us?" Yukidarumon asked.

Michael looked around at the hundred faces that stared right back at him. He did know who or what the منتخب قائد was but he knew that they needed hope and that he had promised Witchmon that he would help find the surviving Nightmare soldiers and keep them safe. He also knew that one day the dark spore in his head would drive him to kill his sister. He would do everything in his power to stop that from happening but he also wanted to do some good before he wkukd be bound to do this evil act.

"We're going to free every imprisoned Digimon that Dark gennai and Akumon have!" 

Every nightmare soldier cheered.

"I know where we can start, the  
Station where they bring in new slaves for processing, there's barely any guards there." A Death Devimon said.

Everyone then looked at Michael.

"Well, what do you say, Boss?" Gazimon asked.

Michael got out his D-3 and plugged his crest into the D-3 and it immediately transformed into his crest weapon, a purple and pink laser sword. 

"Let's free the slaves!" 

The Dark soldiers cheered and chanted: منتخب قائد, منتخب قائد!!

(Over the Unknown regions) 

Meicoomon couldn't help but stare at Witchmon as she piloted the barge. 

Witchmon turned her head and decided to put the Barge on auto-pilot. 

"Would you like to sit next to me?" Witchmon asked as she pated the empty co-pilot seat next to her.

"Fine but I'm only doing this so I can protect the humans from you." 

Meicoomon looked over as the other Digidestened talked to there parents.

Kari and Izzy were talking to Haru and Hoshi. She noticed that both parents were trying there best to put on a happy face for there children but Meicoomon could see the pain and worry they had for there missing child, she could see it in their eyes, she had that feeling too.

"So I guess a lot is changed since our little scrap awhile ago huh?" 

" Not much but a lot of other horrible things have happened.  
The dark Masters came back again, there was a war between the Digidestined and the so-called anti-DigiDestined, then an ancient Ghost Digimon named Aggoramon was resurrected and that led to this whole other business in the unknown regions with Aruamon or a clone of him I keep forgetting then the castle was destroyed and then after everything calmed down for a while   
my son and tri Gatomon over there went on some Adventure and of course I had to come to the rescue oh and by the way your old boss, lady Devimon was still alive." 

"Was?" 

"She was killed outside the Peteng Area. I hope I'm not gonna have to sit through your crying over your fallen master." 

"I won't. I lost all love for her while I was Buring alive in the river of lava but one thing I wanted to ask you, why did you refer to Michael as your son?" 

"Because, To me he is my son." 

"Your relationship with your human partner has certainly improved since our last meeting." 

"It has. He's really grown as a person since then, I vary proud of him...but he's also grown vary reckless as well." 

Meicoomon then looked away, she didn't want to tell Witchmon about what she had done in downtown Tokyo two weeks ago, the scares in her mind were still too fresh. She didn't want to tell Witchmon about how she feard that Michael was losing faith in her.

" I think we're here," Witchmon said as they approached the desert.

"The station isn't that far from here." The beat up gazimon said.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Meicoomon said as she jumped out of the co-pilot seat and walked over to were ken and koji were. 

"Michael and I were given this a few days ago. It was supposed to lead us to somewhere but if my hunch is right then we won't really need it but it still belongs to you Mr. Ichijouji." 

Meicoomon then gave the Black D-3 to ken.

"My old D-3?" 

"But you lost that years ago. where did you find it, Meicoomon?" Wormmon asked.

" I already told you I didn't find it, it was given to me." 

Koji noticed that his father did not look pleased to see his old D-3.

" Dad, what's wrong, aren't you happy to see it?" 

"You can keep it, Meicoomon. I don't want it anymore." 

"Wha-dad c'mon. You can't give that up, its important to you." 

"No it's not Koji, it's from a part of my life that I would like to forget.." Ken said as he placed it in Meicoomon's paw.

"Dad, you can't just..." 

"Your father knows best Koji, let him be." Wormmon said.

Koji looked a little confused but decided to leave it alone.

"We're here but it looks like we've stumbled into something," Witchmon said.

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked.

"See for yourself." 

Tai and Agumon looked out the window and saw a horde of Nightmare soldier Digimon destroying the station.

"What is it, papa?" Atsuko asked

"A lot of nightmare soldier Digimon have already destroyed most of the station..but not all of it is gone. You ready for a fight Agumon?" Tai said as he pulled out his Digivce.

"You bet I am tai." 

"Oh no, you don't," Sora said as she grabbed her husband and pulled him away from the door.

"Sora's right, you two are staying here," Biyomon said as she did the same thing to Agumon.

Sora and Biyomon were able to throw their husbands back into there seats.

"Tai your not a Digidestened anymore and as much as I know your gonna hate to hear this but you and Agumon are getting too old for this. Let our children handle this, it's what we trained them for." 

Biyomon nodded. 

"Shes right Agumon, your not a Digidestened Digimon anymore. You and Tai are Dadmon's now so act like it." 

Atsuko got up and patted her dad on the shoulder. 

"Don't worry Papa, me, and my Biyomon will crack some skulls for you." 

Tai smiled and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Go get um sweetheart." 

Atsuko and the other New Digidestened got out there D-3's and triangle Digivices. 

"C'mon everyone, let's not let these Nightmare Digimon have all the fun." Atsuko said.

Gizamon Digivolve to DarkTyrannomon! 

Gomamon Digivolve to Zudomon! 

Biyomon Digivolve to Garudamon! 

Kunimon Digivolve to Mega Kabuterimon !!

Syakomon Digivolve to Shellmon!!!

Betamon Digivolve to Drimogemon!

Terriermon Digivolve to Rapidmon!!!

Penguimon Digivolve to Airdramon!!

Hawkmon Digivolve to Aquilamon!!

Black gabumon Digivolve to ShadowWereGarurumon! 

The New Digidestened landed in the middle of the battle.

Meicoomon extended her claws and attacked the nearest gazimon! Another jumped out from behind a corner of the station but before Meicoomon could defend herself a large scythe came out of nowhere and beat it away. Meicoomon saw Witchmon beating away another gazimon as it charged at the two of them! 

"Why did you help me?" Meicoomon asked

"I want to pay the two of you back for keeping me alive, I figured this would be a good way to start doing that." Witchmon replied.

Goamon Punched a gazimon across the face and was about to hit another one but as he was attempting to do this he saw a Digimon with a pinkish purple blurry wepon in its hand and the gazimon was knocked to the ground. He squinted and noticed that the owner of the blurry weapon wasn't a Digimon at all.

"Michael?" 

The wielder of the blurry weapon looked down at goamon with bright yellow eyes. The light from the blade dissolved and the wielder walked over to goamon and gave him a loving hug.

Goamon recognized his human partner immediately and returned the hug.

"Its good to see you again young pup," Goemon said.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 12 : Yuki's come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meiko's evil son yuki returnd to the Digital world while Michael and the other New Digidestened make a plan to rescue the rest of the Nightmare soldier digimon still kept as slaves

CHAPTER 12:Yuki's come back

(The Death rider)

Dark gennai slammed his fits on the table as he read the latest report on the attack on one of his slaver stations.

"What are we to do master?" The head messenger robot asked.

"Were withdrawing from this area, it seems my calculations about the garnet being here were false."

"Where are we going, master?"

"Withdraw the fleet to the ruins of Heiwa city, wake Akumon and tell him, I'm going to the human world."

"May I ask why, master?"

"Now that the Izumi boy and Dark Meicoomon are gone I need a new pawn."

"But if the Izumi boy is gone then how do you plan on taking control of the garnet?

"Michael wasn't the only one who could use the power of the crest oh, there was one other boy was able to tap into its power."

(The human world, Watanabe Home for Insane children)

Yuki Mochizuki threw a

baseball against the wall and caught it as soon as it bounced back. He threw the baseball again and it hit the picture of his family on the wall!

"Weaklings!" Yuki shouted as he threw the baseball even harder.

How could his mother and stepfather send him here, he didn't belong here with all these other kids, he didn't have any mental issues, his parents sent him here because they were jealous of him. Jealous of his intelligence, his athletic ability, his natural charisma.

His mother, stepfather, and his stupid little half-sister were all jealous of him and they just couldn't stand to be around someone better than them, and of course, they were helped by that little Do-gooder Izumi!

Yuki knew he could have been the most famous boy in Japan but no, Michael Izumi had to steal the spotlight from him.

Michael wasn't really smarter than him, people just assumed he was because Izumi and his family were more likable.

Izumi's family was rich were Yuki's was middle class, Izumi's father was a brilliant scientist and his mother was an award-winning teacher were Yuki's mother, Meiko owned a small bakery and his stepfather was a pharmacist. Also, it probably helped Izumi along when people would see Izumi's Digimon partners. Yuki had always wanted a Digimon but his mother had purposefully kept him away from the digital world because she wanted him to have a normal life!

Yuki threw the baseball so hard that when it hit the wall it made a dent!

A large portal then appeared in one corner of the room and and a tall man in a golden robe came out.

"Hello, Yuki. It's nice to meet you." The man in the golden robe said.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked.

"You can call me Dark gennai."

"You're from the digital world aren't you?"

"Yes I am and I have need of your talents, Yuki."

"Why?"

" I am aware of your run-ins with the new DigiDestined."

Yuki looked away as he said that.

" They always get in the way whenever I try to do something great. Esspesaly Michael Izumi and his friend Wilhelm kido, they both harbor resentment towards me."

" How would you like to get back at them ?"

" I'm listening."

"In the past, you were able to tap into the power of the crest of fear, yes?"

"I was but Izumi stole it back and I was robbed of the power I rightfully deserved."

"You did deserve that power but what would you say if I told you I could give you a power that was even greater then the crest of fear?"

"what is it?'

Dark gennai pulled out a small device that showed a small hologram of the Azure garnet.

"This is one if not the most powerful gem in the digital world, to utilize its power it needs a past or current Digidestened of fear and since you were able to tap into that power, I'm sure that you would able to summon the power that waits for you within the garnet."

" Tell me what I have to do to get this power."

dark gennai then gestured to the portal.

" follow me."

{ Deep in the rakis desert}

Hoshi Izumi took a big gulp of water but as soon as she finished a yukidarumon wagged his finger at her.

"Don't drink that all at once, child. water is a very precious commodity out here in the desert plus gulping water only leads to your body losing more water and out here that can be a death sentence."

"Ok," Hoshi replied.

"Good, now come along child, your brother wishes to have a chat with you." yukidarumon then to Hoshi's delight picked her up and placed her and her zurumon parter on his shoulder and walked up a staircase that leads to the top of the cave were Michael was meditating.

"I have your sister, young master."

"Thank you, yukidarumon," Michael said.

the snow Digimon then bowed and left the two alone.

Michael got up but before he could do anything, Hoshi ran up to him and gave her older brother a loving hug.

"I was so worried about you, onii-Chan," Hoshi said.

" I'm worried about you too Hoshi," Michael said under his. breath.

"What did you say?" Hoshi asked.

"um nothing you need to worry about, I'm just glad you're ok."

"Your acting really weird, are you sick?" Hoshi then put her hand on her brother's four head.

"I'm fine Hoshi."

" Ok. So why are you up here instead of being down there with all your new Digimon partners?"

" They're not my partners. Goemon, Meicoomon, tri Gatomon and Tapirmon are my partners...and lopmon too I guess."

"But you made them Digivolve so doesn't mean you're their Digidestened human?"

"maybe but I can't have anymore new Digimon partners, I have too many as it is."

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you this, You need to have a long talk with Tapirmon. She's beginning to think that you don't love her because you didn't take her with him when you came out here."

"That..." Michael was interupted by gazimon calling for the two of them.

"young master, come down! we have new info on Dark gennai and his forces." gazimon called out.

"c'mon, let's go," Michael said as he and Hoshi ran down the stairs.

"Hey, wait for me! I don't have legs ya know."

zurumon shouted.

Hoshi ran back up and grabbed her partner then joined everyone in the meeting hall.

"what's going on?" Michael asked.

"Our spies indicate that Dark gennai and Akumon have withdrawn their forces to the ruins of Heiwa city, leaving all his other bases unprotected." gazimon said as a hologram showed a map of the area they had escaped days ago.

" If we strike now then we have the chance to liberate hundreds of captured slaves." gorillamon said.

" No, we should attack dark gennai now while he's on the run, that way we can finish him off while he's still weak. " gazimon said.

"what about all the captured slaves still trapped in sweltering tiny stations? There probably dying of heatstroke as we speak." gorillamon said.

"Both of you calm down. gazimon you do have a good point but gorillamon is right on this, we can't leave the slaves in the stations while they bake in the sun. How many stations do we know of?" Michael said as he looked at the map.

" There are five stations that are still active. Although the number of slavers at each sight is unknown, we do know that each one had a capacity for 70 slaves each so if each station is at capacity then we're looking at 350 slaves to liberate." Death Devimon said.

"That's a lot of Digimon to save," Atsuko said.

"Security will be tight since word of our raid yesterday has spread." flame wizardmon said.

"we're all going to have to attack them all at once because if we strike at one and not the others then they will call the guards at the other stations and beef up security even more which I don't need to tell you all that it will make future rescue operations impossible."

Michael didn't recognize the voice. He looked down and saw that Kudamon had wrapped himself around Michael's neck while he wasn't looking.

"where did you come from?"

"I heard about the meeting and I slithered up your hoodie as you entered the room," Kudamon said.

" He's not wrong, we were in a similar situation with the Anti-DigiDestened last year. the same thing happened when we attacked." Cody jr said.

" This might be easier though because there are fewer guards at the current stations than there were during the war." koji said.

"We will have to split up into groups of five and each of us wilk hit every slave station at once. Flame Wizardmon, how far apart are the stations?" Michael asked.

"four of them are not far apart but the fifth one is going to be the most difficult to liberate."

"why?" Andrea motomiya asked.

"Because the four stations are still in the desert but the fifth one is on an island but that's not the worst part, the island is home to the ruins of Heiwa city where we all know that Dark gennai had retreated to."

"How are we gonna get those slaves out of there? Dark gennai probably has every way onto that Island covered by multiple cameras." floramon said.

"I know one way onto the island that isn't watched by cameras."

Everyone looked over to see Dark Meicoomon standing in the doorway of the room.

To be continued


	14. Interlude: Mikemon's banishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mikemon is banished into the desert and learn the difficult task of worm Riding.

Interlude: Mikemon's banishment

(The rakis desert) 

Mikemon felt another stone hit his back! 

He looked over his shoulder at his persecutors. All adult members of his former clan were hurling insults at him as he walked into the empty desert afternoon. 

Mikemon had only taken a small cup of water while no one was looking but unfortunately for him, a tribal elder had found him drinking the extra water and he immediately called for Mikemon's banishment! 

Four days later the other heads of the tribe had met to discuss his punishment and they had all decided on his banishment.   
Mikemon had known that drinking more then his allotted amount of water was aginst tribal law but he was desperate, he had already given his daily water supply to his younger sister because she was sick and needed to stay hydrated.

He looked up at the cliff that had once been his home. His little sister looked down at him with sorrow in her eyes.   
He tried to put on a happy face for her. If he was being forced to leave, he would at least make sure his sister would not waste the rest of her life worrying and feeling guilty. He wanted to keep the smile on his face so she wouldn't worry about him.

Another sharp stone hit his ear this time! He could feel the blood begin to trickle down his ear. He pulled a small rag out of his nap sack and covered his wound.

"Be gone water theif!" A middle-aged Elecmon shouted as Mikemon walked deeper into the desert.

Hours later.

Mikemon wiped the sweat away from his forehead as he looked up at the orange sky.

The night was coming. Mikemon had to find shelter soon if he was going to survive the night.  
The temperature in the desert would reach near freezing and mikemon didn't want to end up a frozen popsicle in the desert.

Gruuughh

Mikemon turned his head in the direction of the sound. He knew   
What creature made that sound, it was a sandworm. He had to get out of here before it realized he was here.

The sandworm erupted from the sands and looked in his direction.

Mikemon ran as fast as he could from the hungry worm!

The worm bove back into the sand, it was fast and Mikemon wasn't fast enough to outrun the demon worm. Mikemon saw a medium-sized rock that was only a few feet away, he jumped into the air and landed on the rock! The pain in his ankles was horrible but he knew he couldn't stop now, the worm was only a few feet away.

Mikemon summoned all the strength he had left in his body and jumped into the air and landed with a dry thud on the worms back. 

Mikemon pulled himself up and looked into the desert night. 

Even though the desert was mostly horrible to look at during the day he had to admit at night it actually seemed quite beautiful. The worm then began to shake. He had heard Year's ago that when a sandworm was shaking that met it was about to go back into the sand.

Mikemon wouldn't survive the dive and he couldn't jump again because his legs were already to badly sprained. 

He looked around for something that he could use but the only thing he found was a sharp stone he had kept for hunting. He pulled the stone out of his nap sack and stabbed it deep into the worms soft flesh! It let out a loud howl of pain and stayed above ground. Mikemon didn't know where the worm would take him but as staying awake became harder and harder to do, he decided to stop fighting it and let himself fall asleep. Wherever the worm took him, he hoped it would be somewhere better than this place. Where water flowed in endless amounts and Digimon like himself and his sister could live safe and healthy lives.


	15. Chapter 13: setting the trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Tapirmon reminisce on old times while dark gennai plans a trap for the new Digidestened

Chapter 13: Setting the trap

Michael looked out into the cold desert night.

"What are you doing out this late?"

Michael turned his head and saw Tapirmon floating towards him.

"Tapirmon, why are you awake?" Michael asked her.

"I already asked you that. You can't ask someone a question that they just asked you."

"I can't sleep. I'm not used to sleeping on sand and rocks."

Tapirmon giggled.

"Why are you giggling?"

"Your so Delicate, Mikey. You wouldn't last a day out here by yourself."

"I'll have you know I survived a blizzard all on my own."

"Oh right, Meicoomon was telling me about that."

"Yep, I was like Leonardo DiCaprio in the revenant. Doing whatever it takes to survive."

"Didn't Mammothmon rescue you and then take you to piximon?"

Michael then looked down for a moment then walked away from Tapirmon.

"Hey, Mikey what did I say? Come back."

"That wasn't Piximon, it was Aruamon in one of his shape-shifting forms."

Tapirmon then grabbed onto Michael's leg and began to sob.

"Please don't leave me again Mikey, please don't go."

"Tapirmon, what are you talking about?"

"I know you don't love me like you do Meicoomon!"

Michael stopped in place then looked back at her. She wiped away a tear and her face had changed from one of sadness to one of anger.

"Ya hurts doesn't it?"

"Tapirmon, I love you very much."

"No, you don't! If you did then you wouldn't leave me behind all the time! Whenever there's some evil Digimon or some great disaster you always tell me to stay behind. Do you have any idea how insulting it was when you took that spoiled brat lopmon with you instead of me?! Iv has been with you and the new Digidestened way longer then she has but no that doesn't mean anything to you, Does it? You just see me as a Burden, dont you?"

"Tapirmon, I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I don't see you as a burden at all. I think the reason I don't use you in battle is that you remind me of my sister, someone who needs to keep safe and protected. It probably has to do with the time we first met."

"In Boss geckomon Jr's palace?"

"No, I'm mean after that when Matthew tried to drown you in the lava river. The moment I saw you chained to the shore as the lava was getting closer to you I immediately snapped and wanted to protect you because, in a weird way, I see you as another little sister that I have to protect."

Tapirmon looked down for a moment then looked back up at Michael.

"I'm sorry Mikey. I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"It's ok, after all, I should have been more honest with you from the start...Tapirmon when we go out on the raid tomorrow, I want you to come with me."

Tapirmon's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Ya. Its time I start treating you Like a partner."

Tapirmon was about to say something when they both felt the ground shake.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Tapirmon asked.

"Its sandworm, we have to wake everyone up and get them to high ground."

"Why? We're perfectly safe in this cave."

"Actually we're not, one of the first lessons the Nightmare soldiers taught me was that whenever you here a sandworm, you have to get to high ground asap."

Michael rushed over to the old bell that the tribe had been using for generations. Michael was about to ring the bell when the worm burst from the sand!

"Tapirmon, Lookout!"

Michael burst back over to his partner and pushed her out of the way. The worm however ignored both of them and looked like it was trying to shake something off it's back.

"What is it doing?" Tapirmon asked.

"I'm not sure," Michael answered.

The worm then violently jerked its head back and forth until a small Digimon fell from it and hit the sand.

The worm then gave a great roar and dove back into the sand.

Michael and Tapirmon ran out to see what had fallen and the two had found an I injured Mikemon.

"What is he?"

"He's a Mikemon, Tapirmon."

"He looks a lot like tri does except for the weird tiger stripes he has."

"C'mon let's bring him inside before another worm shows up."

(The Death rider)

"Iv had enough of your stupidity!" Akumon shouted.

"I suggest you watch your tone, Akumon. Don't forget who gave you the supplies needed to repair this fleet." Dark gennai responded as a Messenger robot poured him a glass of wine.

"what's our plan now anyway?

I thought you were supposed to get the red-haired kid under your control?"

"I was but plans change and when they change you have to change with them."

A messenger robot then severed Akumon a plate of rear meat. The reptile Digimon Devoured the meat much as a wild animal would.

"So anyway, what's the plan now?"

"As you know the new Digidestened and there Nightmare soldier Allies have destroyed one of our key slave stations. Leaving the others nearly unprotected."

"Shouldn't we send reinforcements to the other stations then?"

"No, because we want them thinking we are vulnerable.

In the morning we will send out a message to the reaming stations and tell them to transport as many slaves as they can to our island, once the new Digidestened here of this they will assemble all their forces and attack our island thinking we'll surrender on sight when in actuality we will wipe them out before they even reach the shore."

"That's not a bad idea. Aggoramon tried something similar once, it almost worked too but unfortunately, enamy reinforcements came and we had to retreat."

" We won't have to worry about that, the New Digidestened and their allies are small in number."

"Are you sure about that? we don't really have any knowledge of the number of Nightmare soldiers or freed slaves were up aginst."

Dark gennai brushed off the comment.

"By the way, how are we gonna obliterate the New Digidestened since we don't have the red-haired kid or the sapphire?"

" Oh, we will have the sapphire, Akumon. Don't worry about that. losing Michael was a loss but iv found the next best thing, Another human who was able to touch the power of fear."

the Door to the Dining room opened and in stepped a 14-year-old boy with glasses and short black hair.

"Akumon, meet Yuki Mochizuki."

"Another meat bag?"

"The sapphire needs a human and since Yuki is the son of two former Digidestened and did for a short time in the past was the held the crest of fear so he should be able to take its power."

"You keep talking about the sapphire like we already have it. Did you find it and not bother to tell me?" akumon said with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"No, but I do have a pretty good idea where it is."

Dark gennai pulled out a remote and a Television screen showed Michael and his Digimon partners fighting at the fallen slave station.

" Look at his yellow eyes, the legend of theمنتخب قائد clearly states that a human of fear will have bright yellow eyes when the garnet has given him its power. Michael currently has the power of the garent within him but if another human who has in the past or is destined to have it in the future can take possession of the garnet and the power that comes along with it. All we have to do is locate where Izumi is and take the garnet without anyone knowing."

"How are we gonna find them?" Akumon asked.

"I think I can help with that, during the war I discovered that all the other New Digidestened excluding Izumi and his younger sister have inhibitor chips surgically and placed in their brains.

The chips themselves have been deactivated but I was still able to tack the New Digidestened's whereabouts on my Dark Digivice. If we find the other new Digidestened, Izumi won't be that far behind."

Dark gennai raised his glass in approval.

" Send a message to the remaining stations and tell them to Withdraw to our coordinates, Yuki start tracking the new DigiDestined.

to be continued


	16. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Digidestened plan there attack on Dark gennai's base while Michael find were the real gennai has been this whole time.

Chapter 14:the Fate of fear part 1

Mikemon opened his eyes and looked around to see a group of humans and Digimon looking down at him.

He tried to get up but as he did he felt a tense pain in his legs.

"Ow!" 

"I wouldn't get up if I were you. Your legs are broken." A blue-haired human with glasses said.

Mikemon ignored the human and tried to get up again But the pain was even worse this time.

"Stop it, your only going to make your injury even worse." The same human said. 

"It's just a bad sprain that's all," Mikemon said.

"It's not a sprain. You need to rest." 

The Blue-haired human then got up and looked towards a short human with red hair.

"Michael, I would like your permission for my father and me to take this Mikemon back to the server continent so we can properly see to his wounds and fractures also I would like to see if any antibiotics are required since I'm not sure how sanitary this cave really is." Jacob kido asked.

"Sure but your gonna need Witchmon to go with you, she's the only one who knows how to get back and forth from here to the server continent," Michael answered.

Jacob sighed and walked over to witchmon.

"Witchmon, will you drive me my dad back to the server continent?" 

"I will not," Witchmon replied.

"C'mon Witchmon, I can't leave this Mikemon in this cave with two broken legs, he'll probably get a really bad infection." 

"If he does then he wasn't meant to survive and if he does it is the will of The desert that he lives." 

"That's stupid. If everyone thought the same way you did then nearly half the population of the world would be dead." 

"When Hennai and his brethren Destroyed our homes we surviving Nightmare soldiers had to adapt to our new environment. Many perished in this time on colonization. What little supplies we had would not be wasted on those who would die, only the strongest among them survived and those strong Nightmare soldiers were our Decindents. After that we developed a code amongst ourselves, we live by the code of the desert, if it wills us to survive then we do and if we die then the desert never wished us to survive in the first place. That belief has kept our species alive for generations and it will continue to keep us alive till the end of time." 

"Not all Nightmare soldiers live out here, there are plenty of them that are still alive In the real Digital world and in the human world now so you have to admit that not all weaker Digimon are destined to die out here," Jacob replied.

"Some did decide to venture out and find new lands." 

"You all should have done that instead of wasting yo-"

Witchmon put her scythe's blade near his neck. 

"Careful boy, you speak of my ancestors." 

"Witchmon, Stop it!" Michael shouted

"You don't order me around, Michael!"

Without thinking Witchmon turned around and swung her scythe into the air and was about to slice Michael in two but she stopped for two reasons, one being that she regained control of herself and two being all of Michael's Digimon partners surrounded the boy in a protective circle.

"Step back, now!" Tri Gatomon said. 

Witchmon dropped her scythe and looked around the cave to see everyone looked at her like she was an enemy. 

"I..I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." 

"You should go," Meicoomon said angrily.

"Meicoomon, please, believe me, I would never actually hurt you any of you." 

"You almost did in the past and you just tried to again!" 

"Fine...I'll go" Witchmon then picked up her scythe and walked out of the cave. 

"Wait." Michael said as ran out of the circle and into the hot desert morning.

"Wait, Witchmon..don't go." 

She turned her head then looked away from Michael. 

"I shouldn't be here. I should have stayed on the Barge." 

Witchmon then felt Michael's hand grasp her own.

"No, I'm glad your here. To be honest I wasn't happy with the way we left things back at the castle. You were in your egg for so long that I was worried you would never wake up. I'm glad we have time to make up."

"Me too. I don't really know what came over me, Michael. I guess I just got mad about your friend mocking my heritage and now after seeing so many of my fellow Nightmare soldiers in chains hasn't really been good with my current mental state."   
Witchmon said.

"It's fine." 

Michael then felt Witchmon grip his hand.

"Michael, I have wanted to ask you this ever since I came out of my egg form. Do forgive me for what I almost did to you and Meicoomon?" 

"Yes, I do forgive you." 

"Thank you, Michael." 

Witchmon then bent down and hugged the human boy.

"Young master, come quick!"gorillamon yelled from the cave entrance.

"You should go and see, I don't think I'll be welcomed back just yet," Witchmon said as she looked to the ground and kicked a small patch of sand.

Michael wanted to say something but knew it wouldn't help her much so he decided to run back to the cave entrance and saw everyone huddled around the Halo-projector.

"What's going on?" 

Kudamon slithered over to Michael and climbed up to his shoulders.

"Apparently while we were all sleeping, Dark gennai and Akumon secretly moved the still captured slaves to his island base." Kudamon said.

"Why would he do that now?" Hideki kido asked.

"It makes sense, he's trying to protect what little assets he has left," Koji said.

"But if he doesn't have the garnet then why would he bring the slaves to his Island, I mean his whole reason for getting them in the First place was to find the garnet so what use could he have for them now?" Gazimon asked.

"He's using them as hostages. He knows that the main reason we want to take him down is becase he's been capturing Digimon and using them as slaves. If he's bringing them to his island then he's trying to make sure we don't make a frontal assault because if we do then he will most definitely use them as living shields. Now we can't attack his island head-on but maybe we could rescue the slaves and take out Dark gennai in a more covert way. Dark Meicoomon, show us that hidden passage you were talking about." Michael said. 

Dark Meicoomon changed the halo screen to schematic of Dark gennai's base.

"When I was with Dark gennai, he told me one of his escape plans involving the island. He had a secret tunnel underneath the throne room, it should be unguarded since all the technology and items that he considers important are in the upper chambers."

"But wait wouldn't he expect us to go there since he told you about it?" Atsuko said.

"I doubt he's worried about that. As far as he knows I'm still dead." 

"We should still have a backup plan just in case," Anna said.

"Anna is right we should come up with a backup plan in case our seek and Destroy plan doesn't work." Michael said.

" I'm still a little bit iffy on our plan. How are we going to get underneath an island?" Meicoomon asked.

"The plan is simple, those of us that can Digivole into aquatic Digimon will transport those who can't, we don't have to worry about being spotted since there is a thick fog that has surrounded the island for years," Bakemon said.

"Where do we come in?" Matt asked.

"You all will have your own jobs here. I assume that piximon told all about the power of meditation?" Archamonda asked.

"Ya," Matt answered.

"You and the other adult Digidestened will stay here with your partners and meditate." 

"How will that help?" 

"Each of you will focus the power of your crests onto your children During the battle. Your meditation shall enhance the morale of your children as well as the other Digimon, it will also increase their strength in battle." 

Matt was skeptical about this plan, he looked over to tai who surprisingly looke hopeful. 

"Are onbored with this tai? I mean it seems pretty stupid." 

Tai shrugged. 

"Honestly Matt, nothing surprises me any more." 

"We can't just let our kids go in there without our help, what if something bad happens to them?" 

"I we have to trust them to make the right decisions. We're not the Digidestened anymore, they are besids they've been through worse and have come out on top so I'm not that worried." 

"Ok now your really freaking me out. Ate honestly telling me that you don't want to fight in a battle against Dark gennai?" 

"Of course I do. After what the creep did to sora but I can't because its there fight now, not ourd... also sora would RIP my ears off if I tried to go into battle now."

Matt smiled a bit while the conversation with Archamonda continued.

"So it's like battle meditation?" Michael asked.

"Yes..how are you aware of this?" Archamonda asked.

"Yoda practiced battle meditation during the battle of Kashyyyk." 

Atsuko sighed. She shouldn't be surprised that her boyfriend tried to make a star wars reference at least once a day.

Atsuko then felt a hand grab onto hers and noticed Michael looking into her eyes. 

"Mike?" 

"Atsuko, During the battle I want You to stay close to me the whole time. I don't want to get hurt." 

Atsuko smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, mike. Besides, I've got my two lucky charms, my mom's lucky hat, and the hair clip my papa gave my mom years ago." 

Michael didn't look convinced but faked a smile.

"Please don't worry, ok?"

"I'll try," Michael replied.

"No! Try not! Do or do not, there is no try." 

Michael smiled.

"Don't use yoda against me." 

"Don't worry, it was just a one-time thing." 

"Young master, I need you," Gazimon called over from the other side of the room.

"I'll be right back." 

Atsuko shook her head.  
Michael was running himself Regid by trying to give each and every one of his Digimon attention, she was glad that she only had her Biyomon and Pabumon to deal with.

"What's up, gazimon?" Michael asked.

"Oh, nothing in particular. Hey um, do you have the garnet on you?" 

Ya, why?" Michael with a note of suspicion.

"I just want to see it, that's all." 

"Gazimon, I don't have time for this, I have to help with preparations." 

"Just show it to me!" 

"Get out of my way!" 

"Yuki, get him!"

Yuki came out of the shadows and grabbed Michael and pulled his arms back.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?!" 

"I'm here to get what is rightfully mine, Izumi!" 

Michael looked over at gazimon who then began to transform back into Dark gennai.

Yuki then pushed Michael to the ground and looked through his enemy's backpack and found the garnet. 

Yuki held the hand-sized gem in his hand and looked down at Michael.

"Get ready mike, I'm gonna send you somewhere that nobody ever comes back from!" 

The garnet then Began to glow brightly and Michael disappeared instantly from the room.

(Island in the Deep unknown regions) 

Michael waited to hear what else Yuki was gonna say but he heard no voices at all. He heard waves crashing onto a shore. Michael opened his eyes and saw that he was on a beach. 

"Where am I?"

"Hello Michael, iv been waiting for you." 

Michael recognized the voice immediately, he slowly turned his head and saw The real gennai standing only a few feet away from him. 

To be continued


	17. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gennai gives Michael some important guidance while Meiko's Daughter is kidnapped by Dark gennai.

The fate of fear part 2

Gennai threw another piece of wood into the fire and began to eat his fish stew, he looked over to Michael and noticed that the boy looked at him like he would a ghost.

“You should eat, a boy your age needs protein, what are you, 13 or 14 now?” gennai asked.

“I’m only eleven,” Michael responded.

“Oh...you’ve gotten taller since I last saw you, I guess I assumed that you were older.”

Michael smiled.

“You really think I’ve gotten taller? Wilhelm said if anything I’m getting shorter but I think that’s just Wilhelm being Wilhelm.”

“N0 you have defiantly gotten taller, heck pretty soon I bet your going to be as tall as your father.”

Michael’s face turned into a look of disappointment.

“My dad is still pretty short gennai.”

For the next few moments, the two sat in silence and the only sounds they heard were the crashing of the waves and the cracking of the fire.

Michael picked at his fish stew and looked as if he did not wish to eat it.

“What’s wrong? You don’t like fish?” gennai asked.

“Not particularly, no. Plus I’m allergic to shellfish and I don’t want to take the chance.”  
Michael said while still staring into bowl of stew.

Gennai put his bowel of fish down.

“ Michael lets not beat around the bush anymore, why are you here ?”

“ I already told you how I got here, Yuki took the garnet from me and said that he was gonna send me somewhere where nobody comes back. I guess that meant here. Gennai, this may seem rude but I have to ask, how are you alive? “

Gennai smiled.

“I honestly wish I could answer that question but I barely know how I’m here right now. All I do know is that I was sent here to give guidance to those who ask for it. But you didn’t answer my question. Why do you think you were sent here?”

“ I don’t know why I’m here, maybe this is somewhere in the unknown regions that is covered by a dangerous rock formations or something?”

"It’s not, the ocean is beautiful, there isn’t Evan a reef anywhere around here. Do you want to know why I think the garnet sent you here?”

“Enlighten me.”

“I think that you were sent here because you need guidance.”

Michael rolled his eyes.

“ Why would I need guidance?”

“Something is troubling you. You are worried about losing someone you care about, you have tried to distance yourself from that someone but you can't stay away from them. You got wrapped up in a heroic facade to try and distract yourself from it but it hasn’t left your mind and part of you is happy too be away from the desert because the person you’re worried about is there and you don't want to be around her...your sister if I'm correct?"

Michael clenched his fists in anger and stood up as gennai said this.

“ Why are you afraid to be around your sister, Michael?”  
Gennai asked as he noticed the sudden anger in the boy.

“You explained what I’ve been thinking this whole time, you tell me!” 

“I don’t need to, you already know why. You should tell me.”

Michael sat back down and looked into the fire.

“Dark gennai said that I’m Destined to kill my younger sister someday in the future. That’s the main reason I came out here, he sent me a message about what I was going to do someday, he said that if I stopped Akumon from destroying the digital world then that would stop me from doing what I’m supposed to do and one thing led to another and now im here. “

“How does he know that you are going to harm your sister?”

“ He showed me this old book of legends written by an ancient tentomon, it talked about how Hoshi was the one who would save the Digimon race from annihilation, I already knew about this stuff but then it said that I would grow jealous and kill her soon after she brought all the surviving Digimon to earth. Gennai..when my sister was born, both my parents were starting out there careers so haru and were tasked with taking care of her and well haru never really took much interest in her when she was a baby so i mostly took care of her.”

“You developed a deep bond with her, you care for her deeply..possibly more like a parent rather then an older sibling.”

“Maybe.”

“Michael, this book that dark gennai showed you, how did it look?”

“ I don’t know. It was green, had some rips and tars on most of the pages.”

“I wanna show you something, follow me.”  
Gennni put out the fire and walked up the hill and stopped outside a small hut.

“ This is where I live.”

Michael wiped his finger on a table and saw a huge amount of dust and dirt on his finger.

“Its vary..charming.”

Gennai began to look through a pile of old books and threw one onto his table.

Michael coughed as a cloud of dust came up.

"What is this?"Michael asked.

"It's the real book of legends, Michael. You see the mad tentomon who wrote the book of legends was worried that his work would be stolen or misunderstood so, in order to throw off those who would use his own words to corrupt others, he and his followers made several fake copies and spread them throughout the Digital world. I spent years trying to find the real one, figures I don't find it till I'm dead."

"Wait he made multiple copies to throw off other people? How then would he share his legends with those who would use it foe good?" 

Gennai shrugged..

"He was called the mad Tentomon for a reason, Michael." 

gennai then opened the book and began to read a specific passage: And the brother of Darkness shall shelter his sister from corruption and she shall choose him as her champion, he will cast away the pretender and his foes sister shall be his apprentice in light." 

"But..the passage that Dark gennai read..."

" It was all fake Michael. It was written to throw off Treasure hunters and cultists.  
You were never harm your sister Michael."

Michael looked hopeful for a moment then crestfallen.

"I still might hurt her. Awhile ago I fought aginst Lady devimon and she infected me with a dark spore, dark gennai used this machine to see how deep in my system it is... it's in my brain."

Gennai looked sad.

"give me a moment." Gennai said as he looked through an old trunk for a few moments then pulled out a small green vile with a golden needle on the bottom.

"Michael, hold out your right arm."

"why?"

gennai didn't say anything but he did grab Michael's right arm and injected the green liquid into his right arm.

"Ow! what was that?" Michael yelled.

"It's an ancient chemical that was used by the ancient Digimon and their human partners to counteract the effects of Dark spores. "

"so I'm cured?"

"No, I'm sorry but this is only a temporary cure. You should be safe for the next few years but unfortunately, after that, the effects will begin to return. "

"what about when ken had his spore removed? why can't I just have that done?"

"The technology used for that was lost a long time ago."

Michael sat down and looked onto the Dirty ground of the hut.

"Maybe that's why I'm really here..so I don't hurt anyone I love."

"I don't believe that. I think the garnet sent you here so you could defeat your fear of what you might do to your sister and now that you have, you must go back to rakis desert and fulfill the prophecy of the منتخب قائد ."

Michael didn't even look up.

"what does that even mean? the Nightmare soldiers kept calling me that but I never knew what it meant."

"It basically translates to a chosen leader.  
It was written shortly after the death of the first Digidestened of fear that one day the next holder of the crest would come along and deliver the Nightmare soldiers from slavery and bring them into Prosperity also the منتخب قائد will be the last practicing بڑی ذہانت میں سے ایک." 

"What is that?" 

"In the ancient Digital World, Digimon took many humans as infants from your world and raised them here in the digital world. These humans were raised in the digital world we're given a very special education where they were trained immediately from infancy to be like living computers and think logically. Unfortunately, after the destruction of most of this area, the Digimon of old decided to stop kidnapping humans from your world and decided to leave the human world alone all together. When they did this,the highly advanced teachings wete compiled in one book an given to only one human, in particular. She was given the proper instructions on how to continue the practice and this practice was handed down for Generations from mother to son then son to daughter and then to father to son and so on until it finally found itself into the hands of your father Many years ago. Now you are the last one with this ability. You probably don't remember this because the actual teaching of it only lasts from early infancy until the age of two or three." 

Michael looked at gennai for a moment and the two exchanged silent glances for a moment before Michael spoke up. 

"Wait if my dad had this ability then how did his father teach him? Both my fraternal grandparents died in a car accident when he was just a baby?" 

"It was probably still early enough to get most of the training done." 

" I don't remember any of this besides why wouldn't my dad tell me about this?" 

" Unfortunately that would ruin it for you. The child cannot know it has been taught since infancy or else the lessons you subconsciously lerned woukd forever be lost." 

"So my dad used me as a guinea pig?"

"No Michael, the possibility of  
harm to the subject is zero. Your father only did this to keep the practice alive... if anything you should thank him. His teachings you in these ways   
explains why your intellect is so high. though unfortunately, it does also explaine your already Debilitating anxiety that unfortunately has been a side effect to humans who have been tought it." 

"Wait, my Dad told you about this?! Did he do it to Haru as well?" 

"He may have, your father never told me whether or not if he trained your brother or your sister." 

"I know he didn't do that to Hoshi, I took care of her from the moment my parents brought her home!" 

"Calm down, I'll make you some tea." 

"Please don't. I don't like tea." 

"I'll make it for myself then.   
Like it or not Michael, it's an important skill that you will have to pass down to your children someday or to your apprentice's children." 

"What apprentice?" 

"Before Archamonda killed me I wanted to tell all of you that I wanted you all to begin training the younger members of your group to take over once you and your friends become too old. I had the perfect one in mind for you, Michael." 

Gennai pulled out a large glass orb and began to speak in the ancient language of the digital world.

The orb showed Meiko Mochizuki's Daughter,Tomoko.

"Do you know this girl, Michael?" 

"Ya, She's Hoshi's Best friend and Meiko Mochizuki's daughter." 

"She is a Digidestened that has yet to form a relationship with a Digimon....she's in danger now." 

"Why?" 

"The garnet will not do Yuki's Bidding, it's sent you here because it's what was required but it also sees Yuki as an inferior master. Yuki and Dark gennai are getting desperate and desperate people and Digimon do desperate things.   
Dark gennai wishes to try and sacrifice the girl to the garnet in Hope's that it will give them a fraction of its power."

The ord then showed Yuki breaking into his half-sister's bedroom and taking her back to the Digital World. 

"Hold on, we can't let this happen, stop him!" 

"I can't do anything to stop this, it's happening right now and soon your Nightmare soldier friends and your fellow Digidestened will be attacking Dark gennai's base soon, it could be a blood bath if the sacrifice works and if it does not then an innocent girl will have died for nothing and it might be easier to take down Yuki and my dark self." 

"At the cost of a little girl's life?! I'm not gonna stand here and watch this happen to her, I'm going back home to..how am I gonna get home?" 

Gennai gave the boy a wide smile. 

" I may know of a way to get you home, follow me." 

"Again?" 

Gennai rolled his eyes and motioned for Michael to follow him to the other side of the island.

"There are two particular Digimon who will be able to help you get home, they're both very eager to see you again." 

"Who are they?" 

"That's a silly question, Mikey." 

"Ya Mikey, I'm not as smart as you and even I knew who gennai is talking about." 

Michael recognized both voices but didn't turn around.

He felt both their hands grab onto him and he pulled them both close to him.

"Veemon, Patamon. I'm so happy to have you two back." Michael said while trying to hold back his tears of joy.

To be continued


	18. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle agonst Dark gennai comes to and end and the Nightmare soldiers are brought into prosperity

CHAPTER 16: THE BATTLE OF FEAR

Michael didn’t want to move, he only sat in the grass and held Veemon and Patamon close to him.

“How are you guys here? I mean I left your eggs back at the palace?”

“ Withcmon’s egg wasn’t the only egg that was brought back to life, archamonda brought both of us back to life as well so we could help you defeat dark gennai,” Patamon said as he rested himself on his tamers head.

“We’ve been waiting here with gennai for the past few days, waiting for you to finally show up, Mikey. You sure took your sweet time getting here.” veemon said.

Michael hugged veemon lovingly, he missed the sound of veemons lisp.

“Michael, I suggest you and your partners leave while you can, Tomoko doesn’t have much time left,” Gennai said.

Michael looked at both of his partners and pulled out his makeshift D-3.

“Michael, what happened to your old one?” Patamon asked.

“It got lost after you two died. This one is better,” Michael said.

Let’s test it out then.” Patamon said excitedly.

Patamon flew off the island and below a cliff, Michael pressed the central button and instead of Patamon flying back up, it was Ice Birdramon. Michael smiled as he felt the comforting chill of the bird Digimon. Ice birdramon flew over to the two and covered him in his enormous snow-covered wings.

Michael wished that this moment could last forever but he knew it couldn’t.

“C’mon veemon, let's go teach Dark gennai what happens when you mess with a DigiDestined.” Michael said

Veemon nodded in agreement.

Ice birdramon then grabbed the two in his beak and threw both of them into his back.

Michael looked down at gennai.

“Aren’t you coming?”

Gennai shook his head no.

“I have to stay here, Michael. I have to give guidance to those who come to seek it.” Gennai replied.

Ice birdramon then flew away and gennai waved goodbye.

“Good luck, Michael.”

(The Death rider)

"This has gone too far!!" Akumon shouted as Dark gennai and Yuki brought Tomoko into the bridge.

"You better have brought this human female to me as a snack! otherwise, you better have a good excuse for leaving me here to prepare for the upcoming attack by myself!"

"I don't have time for your complaints, akumon. I have more important things to deal with."

Dark gennai looked over at two messenger robots.

"Bring the girl to the brig...put her in an empty cell, I don't want her forming any attachments to other Prisoners as Izumi did."

"Do you wish us to treat the subject with care?" the first messenger asked.

"She'll be dead soon so..no."

The messenger robot then grabbed Tomoko by her hair and dragged her to the brig.

"Why did you bring this little girl here, Gennai?" Akumon asked.

" We are going to sacrifice her to the garnet so Yuki may be giving its immense power then we will use this power to destroy the DigiDestined."

Akumon grabbed Dark gennai by his cloak and then threw him against the hall!"

"I have heard enough of your stupid nonsense! You had your chance for an early victory and you failed because you believed in spiritual foolishness, Now we will Destroy the Digidestened and conquer the Digital world with my fleet! Messenger, put Dark gennai in the brig and bring both humans to the kitchens, they will make a delectable meal."

"You can't do this, I gave you everything! You would still be living out the rest of your miserable life in that cruddy hut of yours if it weren't for me!"

Akumon smiled as his messenger robots dragged Dark gennai away.

"make sure all vessels are ready for battle, were heading back into the desert to annihilate the New Digidestened!"

"But what about the slaves and the trap?" A messenger asked.

"Forget that. The slaves will be useful in the future but for now leave them on the island, once we're finished with the New Digidestened we'll come back and find the proper use for them...send a few of the prisoners to the kitchens along with the humans, tonight we will have a feast." 

(Outside the Death rider) 

Ice Birdramon sored through the air as the ship approached.

"Michael, what are these ships?" Ice Birdramon asked.

"These are from some old contingency plan thought up by Myotismon and the dark masters years before my parents showed up. Aruamon tried to use them but we stopped him before any of them came to the Digital World, Akumon found them and fixed them up." 

"How are we gonna know were Tomoko is stashed?" Veemon asked. 

"See that panel right there, if Ice birdramon gives a powerful enough blast then you and I can slip in there and get her out." 

Ice Blaze!

The attack blew off a large panel and ice Birdramon dropped the two off above it.

"Ice birdramon, fly back to those smaller islands we passed and wait for back up to arrive and after they do then lead them to the cave and get everyone ready for the coming attack." 

"Wait, what back up are we waiting for? Everyone is waiting for us at the cave?" 

"Veemon and I called some old friends during the flight here." 

Michael and veemon went down into the ship while ice birdramon flew away.

Michael and veemon slid down an air vent that leads to the Brig.

"Veemon, would you mind punching this vent cover out of our way?" 

"It would be my pleasure, Mikey." 

Veemon knocked the cover off its hinges then jumped down and caught Michael in his arms.

"Gota ya Princesses." Veemon said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't call me that veemon." 

"O c'mon Mikey. I miss making fun of you. Now c'mon let's ride off into the sunset on my Nobel steed." 

"Knock it off." 

Veemon chuckled. 

"Ok, I'm sorry. Where are we gonna find Tomoko?" 

"Hello? Did someone say my name?" 

The two followed the voice and found Tomoko in an empty cell.

Tomoko looked at the older boy and began to recognize him.

"Hey, I know you, your Hoshi's big brother, Michael. What are you doing here?" 

"I'm here to help you get out of here," Michael answered as he tried to open the cell.

"Oh Mikey, let me do it." Veemon said as he pushed his tamer out of the way and punched the lock!

"There ya go." Veemon said.

The three then heard the doors to the Brig open and two messengers entered.

Michael grabbed Tomoko and hid in the darkest corner of the cell while the two messengers noticed veemon.

"Hey, who's that? I don't recognize you?" 

"What are you doing out of your cell?" The other messenger said.

Vee-shot!

Veemon shot two blasts of energy that quickly destroyed both robots.

"All right Mikey, you two can come out." 

Michael looked down at Tomoko and looked her into the eye.

"Tomoko, when you were brought here. Did Dark gennai or Yuki Hurt you?" 

"No, but why did they bring me here? I don't have a Digimon." 

"I'll explain that to you later   
right now we have to get out of here." 

"What about them?" Tomoko said as she pointed to all the other prisoners in the brig.

Michael thought to himself for a moment. What was the most logical thing to do right now?  
He then came up with an idea.

"Veemon, grab the keys from that guard's belt and hand them over." 

"You know that you could just have grabbed the keys yourself right?" Veemon replied.

(The islands) 

Ice birdramon flew around the Island probably twelve times by now and he had no idea what he was supposed to be waiting for, Digimon or Humans..probably both he thought to himself.

He then noticed a small black dot flying in his direction but as it came closer he noticed that it wasn't a dot but a massive group of Digimon!  
He recognized most of them from the Anti-DigiDestened war.

A parrotmon flew up the ice Birdramon, on it's back was the leader of the American Digidestened, Franklin Abioye.

"Mike sent us a message, what's going on?" Frankin asked.

"There's a Digimon named Akumon that wants to invade the rest of the Digital world, Michael wants you all to follow me so we can meet up with the Japanese Digidestened."

Ice Birdramon flew away and franklin motioned for everyone to follow him.

(The rakis desert) 

Kudamon and floramon walked me to the back room looking for supplies.

"There's got to be something we can eat, I'm sick of eating gazimon's homemade jerky," Kudamon said.

"Don't get your Hope's up, I Doubt that anything we find will be much better," Floramon said.

Kudamon opened a large box and a tied up gazimon fell out.

"Gazimon, what happened to you?" Floramon asked.

"Dark gennai and this creepy human came out of nowhere and whomped me over the head then tied me up and left me in this box. I heard them talking about taking the garnet from the young master,where is he?" 

"We don't know. We were discussing plans for our attack when someone called him over and we haven't seen him since. I assumed he went up to the top of the cave to meditate." Kudamon said.

The three then heard the cave bell ringing and rushed to the entrance to see a huge group of Digimon and their human partners landing along with ice Birdramon.

Atsuko looked out and recognized Franklin and his parrotmon.

"Franklin, What are you doing here?" Atsuko asked.

"You don't know? Your boyfriend sent all of us a message about some kind of evil Digimon. Ice Birdramon over there told us about some invasion that was coming." 

Atsuko looked back into the cave.

"Where is Michael?" Atsuko asked.

"He's been taken and so has the garnet!" Gazimon said.

Atsuko then looked back at franklin. 

"Franklin, how long ago did you get that message?" 

"I don't know like an Hour or so, it took a long time to get out here." 

"We have to start the attack early. I want everyone ready to attack the Island as soon as possible." 

All the Nightmare soldiers began to prepare for battle.

"Wait...why does it matter when Michael sent the message?" Franklin asked.

"Because if he sent you a message an hour ago then he must have gotten free and needs our help." 

"He did get free. He told me to bring the American Digidestened here." Ice Birdramon said as he De-Digivolved back his Patamon form.

(The Death rider) 

Akumon sat on the bridge as the rest of his fleet of vessels were getting ready to leave the island when a messenger robot came in looking half destroyed.

"What happened to you?" Akumon asked.

"Prizz-prisoners ha-have escaped." The messenger robot then fell to the floor and its glass domed head broke open as it hit the floor!" 

"Get our guards down there, now!" 

As Akumon said this a red ogremon pried the doors to the bridge open and grabbed three   
Messengers and threw them out the window! Akumon tried to grab his knife but as he did a  
Kamenon smashed the fingers in his right hand with a hammer while the ogremon grabbed his left arm and swung the lizard Digimon in the air then brought him back down on the floor with a loud cracking sound coming from Akumon's body.

"Where are Dark gennai and Yuki?" Michael asked.

Akumon slowly opened his eyes and saw Michael, veemon, and Tomoko standing in front of him.

"Why should I tell you?" 

"Because if you don't tell me then I'll have ogremon here break you into a thousand little pieces." 

"He's already done that to me."   
Akumon said with a pain-filled raspy voice.

Ogremon put his foot down hard on Akumon's back.

"There's always something worse, slaver scum." 

"Fine...the other human is in the kitchens and dark gennai has been sent to my torturer chamber..your people will find them soon."

"And the garnet?" 

"To be honest I forgot about it until now. I guess in my haste to get rid of dark gennai I forgot to remove it from his person. He most likely still has it." Akunon then used what little strength he had left to press a button on his chair and a loud alarm sounded through the halls of the vessel.

Self-destruction protocol has been activated, all crew must evacuate immediately. 

Michael looked down angrily at Akumon as he heard the automated voice.

"What did you do?!" Michael shouted.

"It's quite obvious isn't it? Your all going to die." Akumon replied.

"So will you, Idiot," Michael said.

"I'm already dying, your Brute has smashed my bones , I fell that most of my vital organs have been punctured. I'm glad that I'm taking my master's killer down with me." 

"Not while I'm around!" Veemon shouted as he grabbed Michael's  
D-3 and pressed the forced Digivolution button.

"Veemon Warp Digivolve to AeroVeedramon!" 

AeroVeedramon grabbed Michael and Tomoko and smashed the last remaining window.

"Michael, the three of us are leaving!" 

"What about us?" The ogremon asked.

"There are plenty of escape pods down the hall, there should be enough for all of you," AeroVeedramon said as he flew out the broken window as the other prisoners went to the escape pods.

"Veemon, go back! We need to get the garnet." 

"Michael, I'm not going back for your stupid rock." 

"But.." 

"No buts from you Mr. It was bad enough when I had to deal with Davis and his buts all the time, I'm not gonna take it from you." 

Tomoko looked over AeroVeedramon's head and watched as the escape pods flew away from the vessel as it exploded!

"Michael, lead the way to this cave you've been talking about." 

Michael was about to say somthing when a huge pipe hit Veemon's back and sent him down to the black sand of the beach below them!

Michael grabbed Tomoko and covered her so that the impact would give her lesser injures.

Michael then felt a hard impact as they crashed on the shore! 

He opened his eyes and felt no pain, Tomoko was still clinging to him. He then looked up to see was AeroVeedramon trying his best to hold up the pipe.

"Mike, grab Tomoko and run. I can't hold this up much longer." AeroVeedramon said.

Michael wanted to say no but he knew his partner was right, he grabbed Tomoko and ran far away from the pipe as it finally fell on AeroVeedramon! 

"Tomoko, wait here ok." 

The little girl nodded her head.

Michael ran over to the fallen pipe, he couldn't see AeroVeedramon's arms or legs so he must have De-Digivolved.

Michael tried his best to push the huge pipe out of the way but it wouldn't budge. Of course, he couldn't move it, AeroVeedramon couldn't hold it up and he was ten times bigger than Michael. He looked around to see if there was anything he could use to lift the pipe.

"Michael?" 

"Not now Tomoko. I need to find something that'll help AeroVeedramon." 

"Why don't you use this?" 

Michael looked over to see that Tomoko was holding a small rag that held the garnet.

"Tomoko, where did you find that?" 

"Over there." 

Michael grabbed The garnet and immediately felt the power of fear surging through his veins.

He looked over at the pipe, closed his eyes, and imagined it bursting into a million pieces and when he opened his eyes it had. 

Michael then looked into the pile of pieces and found Demi-Veemon at the bottom.

"Are you ok, buddy?" Michael asked as he dusted black sand off of his partner.

"Iv been worse." Demi-Veemon replied.

Michael smiled.

"Ya your right, it would take a lot more than that to kill you, old man." 

"Hey! I'm only five centuries old so by Digimon standards I'm still young." 

"Whatever you say, grandpa." 

"Stop it!" 

"Turn around, Izumi!" 

Michael clenched his fists as he heard that familiar voice.

He turned around and saw Dark gennai staggering out of an escape pod.

"It's over, Dark gennai. I have the garnet and as we speak my friends are coming here to take you down, you should surrender now and save everyone the trouble of beating you into submission."

Dark gennai then laughed like an insane clown.

"You're forgetting one thing Izumi, I still have the rest of the fleet at my command, I was planning on taking control sooner but I needed to get Akumon out of the way first and now that you have done that job for me I can begin my Destructive rampage throughout the Digital world." 

"I thought you wanted to harness the power of the garnet?" 

"Oh, I will, after I give the order to destroy this island with the three of us on it, my next clone will come back here and find it and I'm sure he'll find a way to harness its power somehow. I was a fool to relay on superstitions nonsense." 

Dark gennai then spoke into his communicator.

"Fire on this Island and don't stop till it's sunk back into the ocean!"   
The vessel above them was about to fire on them but a large. red blast hit the vessel and split it in half!

Michael looked over his shoulder to see the New Digidestened and there Nightmare soldier allies flying through the air and attacking his vessels! The fleet of Digimon began to tear each ship apart before it could fire off a shot.

Dark gennai looked in shock as his destructive fleet was being destroyed before his eyes.

"As I said before, it's over." 

Dark gennai looked at the boy.   
He had planed this entire operation for years and just within the span of a few days it was all gone. 

"Michael!"

Dark gennai saw a Saberdramon flying down and landing a few feet away from Michael. Sixteen Digimon jumped off the birds back and ran towards Izumi.

"Oh my baby, are you ok?" Meicoomon asked as she jumped onto Michael. 

"I'm fine, Meicoomon." Michael replied.

"Um, Meicoomon could you get off, you're squishing me," Demi-Veemon said.

Meicoomon got off her human and looked at Demi-Veemon. 

"Oh veemon, it's so good to see you again," Meicoomon said as she grabbed the Demi Digimon in her hands and spun around.

"Meicoomon, please stop. I'm gonna barf." 

"Ya know most humans are soft and Iv known you for awhile Mikey and I can say without a doubt that you are especially soft," Lopmon said.

"Was that a compliment?" 

"No, just a fact I wanted you to acknowledge," Lopmon said as she rested on Michael's head.

"Hey, that's my spot!" Patamon shouted as he pushed her off Michael's head.

"This has been my spot since the day I hatched, you go find your own human's head!" 

"He is my human, Iv been saving his butt for a while now." 

"Ya well, I'm back so he doesn't need you any more long ears!" 

Lopmon jumped up and the two began to fight.

"Your both acting ridiculous, knock it off!" Tri Gatomon said.

Meicoomon wanted to interject alongside tri Gatomon but stopped when she noticed Tomoko.

"Tomoko, what are you doing here?" Meicoomon asked.

"How do you two know each other?" Michael asked.

"Meicoomon, is Michael the boy you keep talking about?" Tomoko asked.

"How do you two know each other?!" Michael shouted.

"Mikey, calm down," Meicoomon said.

"Ya, Michael, you don't have to be mad. Meicoomon has been visiting me for the past few months." 

Dark Meicoomon wasn't sure what was going on but as she looked back at her former master, he pulled out a long knife and looked as if he was going to stab both her older brother and the little human girl.

"Look out!" 

Dark Meicoomon grabbed Tomoko and got her out of the way but was unable to grab Michael.

Dark gennai was was about to strike Michael but before Dark gennai got close enough to harm Michael, he felt a sharp pain in his chest!

He stepped back and noticed a bright yellow kukri knife longed deep in his chest.

"Its the Kukri of fear. The first Digidestened of fear crafted it from the tooth of the mother sandworm. Legend says that when the blade was created, it was coated in the venom the worms use to kill there prey..its lethal to Digimon and human alike. Gazimon said.

Dark gennai fell to the ground and looked up at the battle that was unfolding above him.

It's so beautiful, he thought to himself. The destruction and Mayhem and that was all because of him. He smiled but then felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, he knew that he was only a few minutes away from death but he was so glad that he was able to witness all this beautiful Carnage before he died.

Michael pulled out the blade and put it back into the garnet.

"Michael, that wepon hasn't been seen in centuries, hoe did you summon it?" Gazimon asked.

"I don't really know. I saw the knife in Dark gennai's hands and I couldn't help but wish I had my own wepon, bect think I know I felt the Kukri in my hands." 

Nearly all the vessels were destroyed now, large chunks of Debree were falling from the sky and filling the ocean below. All of this hardship he had gone through the past few days and it just ended in a brief moment. It felt anticlimactic.  
Was this all that I was met to do? Just stab Dark gennai in the chest? I could have don't that days ago. Was this really what the منتخب قائد was meant to do because if it was then why did his friends and family come here?" 

"Something bothering you, Deary?" Archamonda asked as she looked at Michael.

"No..its just I guess things just feel a little anticlimactic that's all." 

Archamonda sighed.

" you humans are all the same, you can never just stop and be grateful for anyting you're always expecting some great bloody battle. Be thankful that it was this easy besides killing Dark gennai was the easy part, you still have to bring these people into prosperity." 

"But what about the other stuff in the legend about defeating the pretender and being chosen as Darknesses champion?" 

"That will come later, Dark gennai has already set us on a Dangerous path, one we may never recover from but for now we must enjoy our easy victory." 

"How do I bring the Nightmare soldiers into prosperity?" 

Archamonda whispered somthing in Michael's ear.

(Hours later) 

All the groups of multinational  
DigiDestined were gathered in what was the former palace of the Nightmare soldier queen. Michael stood in front of everyone with the garnet in his hands. 

"Are you sure this is going to work?"Michael asked.

"Don't worry, it will work," Archamonda answered.

Michael then looked up at the cloudless blue sky for a moment then closed his eyes. He concentrated for what seemed like hours. 

"Please rain, please just rain," Michael said to himself.

Meicoomon watched as her tamer looked like he was trying hard to concentrate on something, she was about to tug on his hoodie when she felt a raindrop fall on her nose.

Dark storm clouds began to form in the sky then heavy sheets of rain fell onto all the Digidestened children.

The Nightmare soldiers were stupefied, they had never actually seen rain before.

"I was right all along he is the منتخب قائد!" Gazimon though to himself as the rain continued to flow down from the sky. 

(The rakis desert) 

Mikemon's looked out from the cave entrance and saw the rain.

"Is this really happening? It hasn't rained for 500 years, how is this possible?" 

"I think I know why." 

Mikemon looked up and saw Kari standing next to him.

"How do you know about this?" Mikemon asked her?" 

"Mother's intuition," Kari replied as she looked out at the rainstorm. 

Mikemon had no idea what this human female was talking about but he didn't care. He imagined what his little sister was doing right now, hopefully, the trib was filling water bowls for future generations, even though he was still mad at them for banishing him, he was at least glad that his sister would benefit greatly from this.

(Two days later) 

Yuki pulled himself out from under the over sized Door, he had been trapped under it for two whole days and had nearly spent all that time trying to dig his way out. He looked out at the Beach in front of him. 

"How am I gonna get out of here?" 

"I can help you with that." 

Yuki looked over to see a small Digimon in a dark cloak.

"Who are you?" 

"I have had many names throughout the years but for now you may call me, Xerxes." 

The Digimon undid his hood and showed his face to reveal he was one of gennai's siblings.

The end.


End file.
